Ghost Whisperer
by DeAmonQuEen
Summary: Levy McGarden had a gift to see people who had passed away. She uses this gift to help these people crossover to the other side. But after getting married and moving to a new town, she now faces something more than just restless spirits, and are out to get her and those close to her. Can she save them, or will she truly despise the gift she was given. Ghost Whisperer parody. GaLe.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Fairy tail not mine, belongs to Hiro Mashima. But I do like toying with his character. Also Ghost Whisperer also not mine. It simply inspired me to make this story.

DeAmonQuEen: Okay, this is Gajeel/Levy fic that was inspired by the TV series "Ghost Whisperer". It may follow some of the story line in the series but I totally will be editing it to make it a wee bit original. I also included members and characters from Fairy tail to this fic for fun purposes and such. If they do appear dead in it, please don't hate me. First GaLe fic and hope I do well. Anyway enjoy the story.

I remember it like it was yesterday, me and my grandmother were attending a wake of one of her friends. It was the first time I found out about my gift.

I still remember how gloomy the atmosphere; silent whispers from the adults and someone crying. Upon arriving, my grandmother asked me to take a seat first while she talked to some people. I did as what I was told, and took the empty seat next to an old man. He was really beefy, hair was white and had a smile on his face while staring at the open casket in front of us. He then noticed I was staring at him and then he smiled at me. I was about to smile back, when my grandmother called me. It was our turn to pay our respects to the dead guy in front.

I approached her and wee slowly waked to the casket. When we arrived infront, I was really surprised at what I saw. It was the old man I was with. I took in his features and noticed he was paler in the casket, dull, dead. Then I turned my attention to the other version of him sitting behind me and took in his features. He wasn't paler, his skin didn't look dull, he looked really alive especially since he was smiling at me. I took a step back and felt really weirded out and maybe somewhat scared. I stared at the man and his other version inside the casket, then I looked at my grandmother inquisitively. She seemed to know what was happening and what was causing my confusion.

"It's alright. Don't be afraid," she whispered to me gently, "It's gonna be okay. They won't hurt you."

I once again looked at the man who now was standing and was slowly approaching me.

"Hello, can you help me?" he asked me.

I shifted my attention again to my grandmother and she was smiling at me encouraging me to do what he was asking of me. I returned me attention to the man again and nodded my head, signifying that I was willing to help him. The man then bended to my height, and then told me what he wanted.

"See that woman crying?" He gestured at an old lady sitting in the corner. "That's my wife. I died before I could even say goodbye to her. I need you to talk to her for me."

I gave one more look at my grandmother who urged me to do what the man wanted. And so I did what I was told. I approached her husband and talked to her. I simple followed what the man told me and relayed the message to his wife. At first she didn't believe me when I said her husband was the one who told me to tell her what I had just told her, but when I told her the last message her husband said she immediately knew I wasn't lying.

"From day 'till night, until the last starlight. My heart will forever and always be yours," I whispered in her ear, "Do not cry my love for I shall always be with you, and I always forever keep our love true. Goodbye for now my little ray of light..."

I remember the woman weep harder, and and saw as the man caressed her cheek. It liked like she felt him do so, for I saw her lean at the touch. The man then left her side, and walked towards the corner where a door was. He entered the door, but right before he did so he spared one last look at me, he was smiling contentedly and mouthed a 'thank you' at my way, then he went inside and I swear I saw him disappear from my sight. I felt light back then and really happy. I remember looking at my grandmother and she was smiling proudly at me. And from then I knew what I was supposed to do about my gift. I was supposed to help people, no, spirits like him crossover to the other side. Help them finish their business here. That was my duty, that was my job.

A/N: So how'd I do. Hope you were interested. Please review and tell me what you all think. Thanks for reading and see ya in the next chapter, that I would hopefully be posting soon! 


	2. The Treacherous Brother Part 1

Disclaimer: Fairy tail not mine, belongs to Hiro Mashima. But I do like toying with his character. Also Ghost Whisperer also not mine. It simply inspired me to make this story.

DeAmonQuEen: Okay this is the first real chapter and will be Levy's first case in this fic. Once again hope you will love it and please enjoy!

(/O-o)/

This was the day I have been waiting my whole life. I can't believe that after soon long we were finally tying the knot. Me and my seven year boyfriend and now husband to be, Gajeel Redfox. I see him standing at the altar, all handsome in his black tuxedo, his usually long and hardly kept hair was combed and tied in a low ponytail. He was smiling at me with that smile that he usually kept hidden under that layers of gruffness. He must really be admiring me in my wedding dress as I was walking down that aisle. My smile widened as I had finally arrived my destination. He offered his hand and I took it, allowing him to escort me in front of the priest. And then he whispered these words so softly that made my heart flutter a thousand times faster.

"You look beautiful and I'm the most luckiest guy in the word."

The priest started the ceremony and I listened to his every word. I took in his speech on the importance of marriage and such. Along the sermon I had snuck a glance at my soon to be husband, and I noticed how bored he looked. I knew how he hated these things but I was simply glad he hadn't snoozed off yet. I knew that he was doing it for me, and at that moment I too knew I was the luckiest woman in the world. Once again I shifted my attention to the priest, and it was then I noticed that there was someone beside him. I saw man facing the priest. He was tall, had dark blue hair, and was wearing a white tuxedo, well at least it must've been white at some point. It was very tattered, the right sleeve was hanging and the left one was torn. He had gashes on his face, and his was dripping wet on what looked like blood. It was a horrible image.

The man twitched and I saw how he moved his head slowly to my direction. I hastily shifted my eyes in hopes of him not seeing me staring at him. I looked at the choir and at the ceiling of the church. I looked at everywhere but where the man stood. I did so for a few minutes, before I finally decided to look in front of me again.

Big mistake...

The man was already standing just right in front of me, and I was visibly shaken. If he looked awful in my initial check on him, it was nothing up close. I was right when I said blood was dripping from his hair, but it wasn't only from the hair. Some came from his face, where a large cut was, it started from his forehead all the way to his left cheek bone. He had a strange tattoo under his right eye that looked like it was plucked out from it's sockets.

"Can-you-see-me?" he asked in a very rusty and echo-y voice, "Ple-please-please-elp-me.." Blood then oozed from his mouth. "Please..."

"Levy," a voiced called my name beside me making me jump visible. I looked up beside me and saw that it was just Gajeel. He looked worried. "You okay, shrimp?" he asked.

I gave him a reassuring smile, but I knew he was seeing right through me. I knew that he knew something was bothering me. I also knew that he knew exactly what it was. Gajeel was among the small number of people that I told about my gift. He was among the small number of people who understood me, and respected me, and loved me for who I am. It was among the many reasons why I loved about him, why I was marrying him.

"Don't worry, it's nothing," I said a bigger smile appearing on my face.

He then took my hand and and gave it a supporting squeeze. And thus I got my strength back. So then I turned in front of me again to face the man I saw earlier. But he wasn't there anymore. Just the priest finishing up his sermon and finally reaching up to where we would be saying our vows. I would've been worried about the man, but I didn't want to at the moment. I wanted to finish this wedding and finally have this wonderful man beside me who I just turned to face because he was saying his vows first. I smiled as I listened to him, and maybe I was cried too. And finally it was my turn.

"We had a bumpy start. You once hurt me. But I forgave you. I saw something special about you and found out that, that something was what I needed. You became my bestfriend, my confidante, my protector, savior, the source of my strength, my lover, and now my husband. I want to take what we have to the next level. I want to forge a deeper bond with you. I want to spend my life and every moment of it with you. I know that there'll be hardships and stuff that we may face but I also know that we'll make it through. I'm small, you once said. And also told me to stay by your side. I'm gonna be doing just that. I'll stay by your side. And I know that you'll stay by mine. I love you, and let's start something new together."

He was smiling as I said my vows and I could swear I saw tears at the corner of his eyes. We exchanged rings, said our "I do's", and finally we shared a very passionate kiss. Finally, we were married. I heard clapping and cheering from both sides of our family and friends, it was the happiest moment of my life. And I thought nothing could change my mood at that moment, not even that man I had saw earlier.

(O-O)

We were at our wedding reception and it was as rowdy as it could be. Apparently my husband's entire family was there along with his good friends, and they weren't exactly the most quietest group of people. But they were the kindest.

I was dancing with my husband when I saw something at the window. An image was drawn on the glass. It was a picture of a sword piercing a heart.

"Hey," my husband called my attention, then asked, "This is the second time. 'Something wrong?"

"No," I said, "It's nothing."

"It better be. I don't want this night ruined for us."

"Neither do I." We kissed afterwards.

When we broke the kiss, his cousin then came to us whispered something on his ear. I immediately knew that what he said wasn't great, if the anger that spread on his face was any indication. His cousin immediately left, or more like ran away, afterwards. Gajeel looked at me for a moment, as if asking permission. I only smiled at him and thus he gave the other man chase.

I watched as the two ran around the room, just like children. Then I felt a tap on my shoulder. And turned to find a very large man, he had dark hair, ruby red eyes just like my husband's and a few facial piercings like Gajeel. I gave the man a welcoming smile.

"I thought you weren't gonna make it," I told him.

"And miss out the brat's wedding? Never," he said.

"Do you want me to tell him?" he asked.

"Nah, I don't want to ruin this fer him. "

"I don't think so. I think he'll be glad you came."

"Maybe. But not now. I do want you to send him a message for me though."

This peeked my interest. "Really? What?"

"When he was a kid, I took him to watch a hockey game. The match was okay, our favorite team was winning and everyone was cheering. That was until we heard an explosion, some wacko threw a granade in the stadium. It was chaos, there was fire, and people were running and panicking. I too was scared, but I had my son with me and I knew I had to be strong for the both of us. So I manned up, picked him up and carried him towards the exits. But it was blocked, there were too many people and fire was already spreading. So I tried to find another way out. I found one, a ventilation shaft that I knew immediately was a way outside towards the dumpsters. I told him to go first, but he didn't you want to know why?" he asked.

I shook my head.

"He said there were still people that needed help. We were in a burning building and he wanted to help people. He touched me, that brat. So I told him to go ahead and so I could do my job. That boy thought of others before himself, he wanted to help people and that makes him special, because this world needs men who care for others, who are willing to risk themselves for the sake of others. So you tell him all of this if ever he needs a reminder of who he really is. You got that, short cake?"

I nodded, a tear came down my face.

"Good. Take care of him. 'Cause I no longer can." And with that, he left.

I was alone again until Gajeel finally returned to my side.

"Hey," he said.

"Hi," I replied, "Did you get back on Natsu?"

"Nah, bastard got away."

"What he say to you?"

"Nothing you have to know, shrimp. Anyway, I was thinking about tonight, and I was hoping if we could leave early."

"Your family getting on you?"

"Nah, not that. I was thinking we leave early so I can show you the surprise I got for you."

"Really?" I asked suggestively, "Am I going to like it?"

"Hope so. Because it'll be such a bitch if you don't."

We shared a laugh after that and decided to leave the party early as he suggested.

(O-O)

We stopped at some subdivision where lovely houses stood, and I was still in my wedding dress. My husband just asked me to put on a blindfold. Of course I obliged. Then he carried be princess style and we started waking. It must be far, wherever he hid the surprised he had for me, because we must've been walking for quite sometime now. Nearly fifteen minutes of joking and small talks later we finally stopped.

He put me down and then asked me take off the blindfold but still have my eyes close. Once again I did a what I was told.

"Alright, shrimp, I want you to turn to your right but you have to keep only one eye open," he stated.

It was curious now. This was another thing of what I love about the man, he still had that mysterious attitude of his that really draws a person's curiosity in. And I was the type who loved solving puzzles.

Anyway, I did as I was told and turned to my right and had only my left eye opened, and then I saw the most beautiful duplex house. Well semi beautiful, considering that the renovations were only half done, and it was obvious with the tarpaulin that was covering the left side of the house. But anyway it was still beautiful for me.

"Oh, it's beautiful," I told my husband.

"I know. But it still needs a couple more fixing and changing here and there. But it'll be a wonderful house once I'm done with it." He warped an arm around me as he said this.

"It's already a wonderful house because it's our house," I told him as I faced him and kissed him.

We broke the kiss.

"I think we should continue this inside," I suggested, "We'd have more fun there and not risk waking up the neighbors.

"It'll be even more fun if we do wake them up like that," he said.

I playfully pushed his hard chest. "I'm not joking."

"A'right, a'right! Geez you're really pushy my little wife."

"And you're being annoying my humongous husband."

He laughed at my statement then he surprised me by lifting me up and putting me on his shoulders.

"Gajeel put me down!" I ordered.

But it was no use. He must've heard the mirth in my voice because he only laughed, "Gihee!" Before carrying me inside our new home.

(O-O)

I woke up from my bed alone in a very strange circular room. I walked towards the only door in the room and went through it. When I passed the door, I was surprised to find myself in an empty corridor with a lot of doors. But what really got me in this corridor was the the fact that everything was upside down, or maybe it was just me who was because I was walking not on the floor but on the ceiling where the chandeliers hung. It was a weird thing. But not as weird as what happened next.

I heard a voice. It was soft barely a whisper and really not understandable. I followed where the voices were from, and walked continuously down the corridors, passing room after room. Until I finally found where the voices were from. It was from behind a room that had a blue door. I opened the room and found a study table at the center and on the table was a maroon color cover book.

I would've entered the room to check what the book was but I felt a looming presence behind me. I turned and was surprised to see shadow of an man. Then I heard an ear piercing scream from a woman.

(O-O)

I woke up with a jolt and a half scream that woke my husband.

"Oi, it's okay, Shorty. I'm here. I'm here," he whispered to my ear as he hugged me. "What was is?" he then asked after seeing me calm down a notch.

"One of those weird dreams again," I answered.

"What's it about?"

"It was like the usual. Only this time it was a bit scary. There was a man. I didn't see his face but think I knew him."

"Who was he?"

"I don't know, know him. But I do know he was at our wedding."

"A spirit?"

"Yeah."

"Want to talk about it?" he ask.

"No,maybe tomorrow."

"Then I'll go get you something hot to drink then. Just to calm the nerves," he said as he was about to get up.

"No don't. I'll do it," I told him ushering him back to bed and walking towards the door. "I also want to think about some things," I said before leaving the room.

I slowly walked down stares towards the kitchen, and suddenly felt the temperature drop. I immediately knew I was not alone. It was dark, and I couldn't turn on the lights because my husband hadn't finished fixing the lighting, but I knew there was someone a few feet in front of me, if the silhouette of a man was any indication. I froze when the silhouette became clearer and less shadowy. It was the man again, and he looked as horrifying as ever. He transported closer and closer towards me until he was standing just a few inches from my face.

"Pl-please 'elp me... you're the on-ly one w-ho c-can... they said so."

"Who said so?" I asked.

"I don't know," he replied.

"Tell me who are you?"

"Sigrain is all I can remember... Pl-please help me," he uttered before finally disappearing from in front of me.

(/O.o)/

A/N: Yehey an update in just a span of one day! Hurray! Anyway, I thank those who read the story and I hope this chapter was up to expectations. I'll just tell everyone beforehand that this story revolves on a lot of deaths and life and will feature characters from FT. If I do kill or make a character you like into a ghost, sorry. Anyway thanks again for reading and I hope you enjoyed it and thank you for reading. Please though review! See you next time! 


	3. The Treacherous Brother part 2

Disclaimer: Fairy tail not mine, belongs to Hiro Mashima. But I do like toying with his character. Also Ghost Whisperer also not mine. It simply inspired me to make this story.

Warning: I didn't do this in last chapter but I'm doing it now. This story may possess vivid descriptions of violence and gore. It'll have sexual themes too in some future chapters. And a very excessive use of different variety of curses and profanities.

DeAmonQuEen: Hello again! Okay, chapter two of this story! Hope you enjoy it! Btw, sorry but Sigrain was spelled wrong so in this chapter I'll be changing it to the correct spelling which is Seigrain

Special thanks to: 13darksoulsand1madhater, NinjaGenn, Sophia Hyakato, TiPoLover 22 for favoriting and 13darksoulsand1madhater, NinjaGenn, Sophia Hyakato, nightowlsdream for putting this story on your alert list.

(/O.o)/

Last night's experience didn't hinder me from what I was planning to do today. I knew that the books I ordered arrived at my shop a couple of days ago, and I knew they needed to be arranged for my shop's opening next week. And in case you haven't figured it out yet, I'm opening a small bookstore here in town. Not very exciting, I know. But I really love books, they served as my only companion when I was young after my grandmother died. It was kinda hard growing up with the ability to see and talk to ghosts, so my only best friend were the books I have. And thus it became a dream of mine to be able to have my own bookshop. This dream became a reality after moving here in Magnolia with Gajeel and my best friend Lucy, who is also my partner in managing the shop and knows about my secret little gift.

Speaking of Lucy, I had just told her about my unexpected guest last night and let's just say she wasn't really as uncaring about what happened as me.

"He came to your house last night?! How'd that even happen? Isn't the place suppose to be new? How'd he know where you lived?" she asked me looking really worried about it. But this was her typical reaction. She is always concerned about my welfare, and these kinds of things happening to me always makes her even more worried and cautious.

I simply smiled at my friend's overly protective mode, and answered, "Yes, he did come to my house and it surprised me too because most Earthbound spirits usually stay at the place they are haunting. I don't even know how he found me. But I do know one thing, the guy needs help and I'm gonna help him once I finish here." I then carried some books to the other empty shelves.

Lucy must've understood that I no longer wanted to bridge the subject because she stopped asking after that and just went back to work until I heard her squeal in delight and making me nearly drop the books I was holding.

"What's wrong?!" I asked her.

"Remember when we were able to buy those secondhand books from that old lady in Bosco?" she asked her back was turned from me.

"Yeah?" I answered uncertain where she was going and was still trying to calm down from her episode earlier.

"Well, look!" She turned and showed me a red book she hand on her hand.

It took me a few moments to process what she meant but when I finally got a good look at the book, I too release my own delighted squeal which was followed by my blond friend, jumping up and down at the same time. When our happiness finally died, we both tried to catch our breaths but the grins plastered on our faces never left.

"I can't believe we were able to buy this book so cheaply," Lucy stated.

"I know! I mean, it's a very famous book with only 500 copies released and one copy costs more than this shop. How lucky can we get!" I said.

"So, you don't think I can read this book first, do you?" my friend asked looking really hopeful at me.

"Sorry Lu-chan but it's my shop and I think I got rights to 'inspect' my merchandise beforehand," I said taking the book from my friend's hand.

She gave a defeated expression after that. "I thought you'd say that," she mumbled. Then her reaction swiftly changed in to her usual jolly persona. "But you have to immediately let me read it after you and no spoilers!" she said with a smile.

"Deal!"

After that we worked with tolerable silence until noon, where Lucy finally asked if she could grab lunch for the two of us. I agreed of course and let her leave while I stayed to continue working. I was finally alone and was sorting books from the fiction to non-fiction ones when I heard a knocking sound in the back room of the shop. At first I ignored it thinking it was the wind, after all I did leave the windows in the back opened. But the noise didn't stop and suddenly I was startled when the knocking turned to heavy banging. I stood up, I knew no breeze could've cause something like that. So I grabbed a broom for protection, just in case it was someone undesirable behind the sound. I slowly walked through the back room door, the broom readily clutched in my hand. I looked around the cramped room, cramped because there were still boxes of books in there that hadn't been sorted or put out yet. The room seemed darker than I had seen it this morning so I tried turning on the lights which was located behind some stacked boxes. The switch was kinda hard to reach at least not without moving the boxes in the way. I keep reaching until I succeeded, hearing a clicking sound and saw that the room luminated. Satisfied, I straightened myself, happy I had successfully did the task without making the boxes fall and then turn to continue my room inspection only to scream in fright.

There was a man behind me! And not just any man, it was 'that' man!

"Please, help me." He said blood oozed from his mouth.

"How can I help you?" I said or more like whispered. I was afraid after all, so it was understandable that I nearly couldn't find my voice, the man's grotesque image didn't help either.

The man still heard my question though because he answered, "I-I..don-know-ere I-am. I-i need-to-get-ho-mm, I-need t-t-to t-t-tell-'im" he gurgled.

"Tell who? What do you need to tell?"

"So-ry. Ple-se-elp me.."

I still didn't understand what he wanted but I do know he needed my help. "I'll try," I said, "But I need to know more than the name Seigrain, can you tell more? Last name?"

"Fer-nan-deschh..." he slurred.

"Fernandez?" He nodded. "Seigrain Fernandez. Can you tell me what you see?"

"A-hill... B-big rocks.."

"Anything else?"

"A c-ar," he answered, "Ple-ease g-get me-om."

"I'm back!" I heard Lucy say from the main room. I turned to the door where her voice came from for a second and then back at my guest, but was surprise to see he was no longer there.

"Hey, I'm back and guess what I brought you!" Lucy entered the room entusiastically. But stop in her tracks when she saw me, "Are you okay? You look like you've seen a gho-oh! Levy-chan are you okay?" She approach me with more concern, she set what bought on a table to her right and grabbed a chair for me. "Come, sit down, you look like you're about to collapse."

I took a seat. And yeah, I did want to faint, after all it's not everyday you get to see that much blood flowing out from a man. I just felt so sick thinking about it.

Lucy on the other and was frantic, she kept asking me whether I was alright. But I had already tuned her out, my thoughts were of that man. By the looks of his injuries and wounds, it was obvious he didn't die a happy death, and it made her feel sorry for him, he must've really had a painful death. It only made trying to find more about him even more important. At least that way she could find a way to get him to crossover.

"Levy-chan please respond to me... I'm gonna call Gajeel if you keep this up," I heard Lucy say.

"Don't do that," I told her softly, "He just transferred last week, and I don't want him to worry about me. This is nothing Lu-chan, I just saw something really disturbing that made my stomach turn."

"Is it a ghost?" she asked tentatively.

I simply nodded. "The same one last night. He seem to look even more grotesque than I remember him. I think I really need to help him sooner than expected. Can you take care of the shop while I'm gone?" I asked standing up from the chair.

"I can, but do you really have to go? Aren't you feeling unwell earlier?"

"I was only like that because of what I saw. I'll be okay with some fresh air," I told her while stepping out of the room to retrieve my things.

"What about lunch? You want to take it with you?"

"What'd you get?" I asked.

"Um, spaghetti meat balls, and some salad," she said rummaging the plastic bag where the food were.

I felt like throwing up. Spaghetti's color reminded me too much of what I saw earlier. "I'll take the salad," I told her, taking the container and moving towards the door. "I'm really sorry about this," I told her. I felt guilty since I'd be leaving her all alone.

"Naw, don't sweat it. Just take care of yourself."

I nodded and immediately left the store.

(O-O)

I went to searched every possible search engine in the web but somehow I couldn't find a single information about a Seigrain Fernandez. I tried the news, obituary and even hospital records, don't ask how I was able to search for those, but nothing. I was beginning to think the guy gave me the wrong name. My head was pounding and I was sitting in the sofa all alone in my house's living room searching the web with my laptop for any information I could get, and I was beginning to lose hope on finding anything when the front door opened and my husband's voice resonated a very loud, "I'm home!".

"I'm in the living room!" I told him.

He came to the living room, and stood behind me, then wrapped his arm around my neck, nipping my ear in the process. "I'm home," he repeated.

"I heard you the first time," I said trying to suppress a moan, "And welcome home."

"Come on shrimp, you can do a better welcoming than that," he said low and very seductively.

I loved it when he did that, so I did what he wanted. I placed my laptop on the coffee table, while he loosen his hold on me so I can do such. I then lifted my legs on the sofa and turned my whole body to face him. He was smirking at me and I smiled back. Then I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. One of his arm slid down to my back, his other down on my bottom, and before I knew it I was lifted into his arms. I wrapped my legs around his hips for support and to get a better position. We kissed until we could no longer breathe. And when air was really necessary we broke the kiss.

"Welcome home," I panted.

"That's much better," he said as breathless as me.

I then climbed down from him and gave him one last hug before walking to my place back at the sofa.

"I ordered Chinese, yours is in the fridge. Just heat it up," I told my husband as I picked up my laptop again.

"Any reason why my 'darling' wife won't prepare my dinner for me?" he asked and I can imagine one of his studded brow raising.

"I'm busy. And you never complain when I let you eat takeout instead of my home cooked meals. You always said I suck at cooking," I said irritatedly because I had to bridge a sour spot about my inability to cook decent food.

"I never said I have a problem with takeouts. It's the part where you're too busy to greet me properly and much less prepare the takeout for me that bugs me," he said, "Whatcha doing that more important that your extremely hot, handsome and strong husband anyway?"

I let out a short laugh at my husband's own narcissistic description of himself. "Just so you know my dear egotistic husband, I am trying to help the spirit who came to me for help last night."

"Is that the same one with a banged up appearance that made you fucking throw up in the bathroom?"

"Your vulgarity never ceases to amaze me. But anyway, yes it's that same spirit. He came to my shop today and once again asked for my help."

"He found your store?" he asked.

"Yes. And once again I don't know how but I do know his full name now, well at least he said it was his full name," I muttered as I typed the guy's name in another name-search website.

"Sigrain Fernandez," I heard my husband say. He was leaning behind me, reading the name I typed.

The text: "No names match." popped on the screen.

"Aarg!" I yelled in frustration. "This was the fifth site. Who the hell is this guy?!"

"Woah easy shrimp. You're gonna blow that cute little head of yours," my husband tease putting a hand on top of my head messing up the bun I tied it into.

"Gajeel quit that. I'm annoyed already, don't add to it by destroying my hair," I said removing his large hand off my head.

"Okay, okay. I'm just trying to cheer ya up," he explained raising his hand up in surrender. "Anyway what's got ya so nuts anyway?" he asked leaning behind me again to look at the screen of my laptop.

"This!" I said pointing on the useless device infront of me, "I can't find a single thing about someone named Seigrain Fernandez. Nothing! If I didn't see his spirit I would've thought he didn't exist!"

"Well, did you-"

"And yes I tried all other kinds of how one can spell Seigrain and Fernandez, using both 'S' and 'Z's for Fernandez. But I found nothing about him."

"Maybe he changed his name?" Gajeel said nonchalantly.

"What?"

"I said he could've changed his name. Remember when my own birth mother changed mine to Gajeel Wallace? Disgusting. But anyway, she did it cause I was gonna be living with her. It would've been bad for her image if people found out I was her bastard son that she abandoned after being born, so she changed my last name to her's and her husband's and made it look they adopted me. Of course you already knew I changed it back after I left home. But my point is that people could easily get their names changed, with proper documents and stuff. Maybe this guy changed his at some point but forgot 'bout it when he died."

"You're a genius! That could be it! That's why I couldn't find anything about him maybe he did change his name to Fernandez or maybe Fernandez to another!"

"He could've changed his name when he was younger too, otherwise there would've been something written about him, just like mine. Gajeel Redfox only began existing after I changed it back. So he must've changed it from when he was really young,"

"Okay, so he changed his name when he was a kid. How am I supposed to find out about him now?!"

"Try the Town's Statistic Record's Office, they're usually the ones who keep track of those who change names, they most likely have a record for kids there too."

Levy immediately jumped into her husband's arms and squealed happily.

"I am so lucky to have you!" she aid.

"Yeah, yeah. How about you heat my food for me?" Gajeel suggested with a smirk.

"How 'bout I cook you something better than takeout?"

"On second thought, I think I'll heat my food myself," the man said as he hurriedly left towards the kitchen.

"Hey," I called indignantly.

(O-O)

I couldn't believe it! Gajeel had been right about Seigrain changing his name. It was changed from Fernandez to Gonzaga. Apparently he was adopted when he was only six along with his twin brother, Jellal. I was so happy that I had successfully found out about my mystery spirit, though my means of acquiring the information was not an easy one. I had to ask the help of the spirit of a previous employee that was haunting the area and kinda promise to help her out when she needed it. But hey, I got what I wanted so it's alright, right?

Anyway, after finding his real name, I stopped by the shop to help out Lucy because I did leave her hanging yesterday. We were able to finish sorting out at least three-forth of our collection and shelving them too. It was already 7 pm when we finally called it a night. We closed up shop and went home.

I got home and found my beloved husband had come home early and cooked dinner. After dinner, I decided to continue my research on Seigrain.

Gathering other information about him became easy as pie after I found out his real name. I learned where he went to high school and college, I learned about the degree he go in law, and even found out where he worked and who he married. Everything was easily found, even how he died.

"Accident found at Big Rock Hill," I read the headline on the online article from three years ago outloud. "Sunday morning on the eleventh of June 719, Shelton McGumry, a twenty-two year old Crocian male, was driving along the roads of Big Rock Hill when he noticed a part of the railings separating the cliff was broken. Stopping to investigate, he found a 458 Spider Ferrari dangling on a tree and immediately called 119. Emergency team then arrived twenty minutes later and were able to extract the car but found no driver inside. A search was issued for driver and he was found a good twenty meters below the vehicle. Driver was twenty-nine year old Seigrain Gonzaga, who earn multiple injuries and lacerations, with serveral broken bones. He was said to be alive when authorities found him. Mr. Gonzaga was immediate taken to the hospital but was announced dead upon arrival because of blood lost. Investigation reports say that on the eve of July 10, the driver, Mr. Gonzaga passed by the area and lost control of his vehicle and taking a heavy left turn towards the rocky cliff."

I had stopped reading from there. It was no wonder why he had looked the way he was, he had died from that terrible accident. Then I thought about what he wanted me to do.

"He wanted me to get him home? Get him home to his wife? He said he had wanted to tell her something? No that can't be it, he said 'him'. He wanted to get home to him. Him who?" I mused out loud.

I knew I couldn't find an answer to my questions that night unless the man himself showed himself to me again. But seeing he wasn't making an appearance that evening, I decided to follow my husband to bed and tomorrow I would find his wife and talk to her about it.

(O-O)

And so the next morning, I had found myself at the other side of town and parked across the street of the Gonzaga's residence, contemplating how I could go and talk to Mrs. Gonzaga without insulting or freaking her out. Across the street I saw a women with beautiful red hair coming out of the house and carrying a black back, which I assumed was the garbage.

Well it was now or never. I finally decided to get out of the car and approached the woman.

"Hey," I greeted, "Morning, are you Mrs. Gonzaga?"

"Scarlet. My name's Erza Scarlet. I married my husband but never changed my name," she said as she place the bag inside the bin.

"Oh, I see. Anyway, I'm Levy McGarden. I knew your husband," I told her offering my hand.

"A pleasure to meet you then," she said as she accepted my hand and gave it a firm shake. "What can I do for you?"

"Well, you see I just came to talk about him. I just found out yesterday about what happened to him," I told her which wasn't exactly a lie.

"Oh, I see, well come inside then and let me get you something to drink before we talk," she said with a smile. Then she led me inside her home.

She left me in the living room while she most likely went to the kitchen to get our drinks. While she was away, I took my time to inspect the their home. It was lovely indeed, simple yet I could tell they had spent much money on some of the furniture and decors. I saw a bunch of pictures on the wall. Some with Seigrain and his wife, there were some pictures with people who were most likely their colleagues or friends, but one picture caught her attention the most. It was a picture of Seigrain and, what I had no doubt was his twin brother, Jellal.

"Where is this guy anyway?" I couldn't help but ask.

"He's not with us anymore," Erza's voice resounded from behind me, startling me at the same time.

"I sorry, I didn't mean to snoop," I apologized.

"It's alright. I can understand your curiosity. Twins do have that way with people," she said. "Tea?" she offered after setting the tray she was holding down on the coffee table.

"Yes please," I replied as I sat down on the chair but keeping in mind what she said about the other Gonzaga. "I love your home by the way. It has an air of simplicity and elegance to it."

"Thank you. The simplicity part was my idea. My husband wanted a big house by the coast but I wouldn't have it. I wanted to live in a neighborhood, with a yard and such like a normal home, one where our children will grow up on, one where we both with grow old together, that kind of home. So he allowed me to choose the house, and I picked this place. Of course since I picked the house, he took charge in beautifying it but keeping in mind my want for simplicity. He said that if it would be simple then at least it'll be simple in a beautiful way just like me. He took charge in buying the furniture and everything," she said smiling fondly at the memory that had obviously resurfaced.

"Your husband was a wonderful man. I mean I only met him twice and he made a great impact on me," I told her. "Can you tell me more about him?"

The red haired woman smile beautifully at me and chuckled. "Well, I don't know where to start. His kindness was among the main reasons I fell for him. He was very passionate with his work, that people call him a workaholic, but I know better. He works hard for me and our future. Besides he never let me feel lonely, he always tried to find time to spend it with me. That night of the accident he was on his way to our anniversary dinner. We had dinner and room reservations at the Woods Hot Spring Resort. I waited for him until closing time at the restaurant but he never came. I was angry at him that night for not showing up." Erza paused and took a very deep breath which she released, then she continued, "Of course two days later after I got back from my little vacation at the Woods, the authorities came to my house and told me what happened. I couldn't believe it until I saw the body of my husband. I could barely recognized him, his right eye was plucked by what the doctors said was done some an animal or bird, he had wounds that would've made you sick had you seen it. But worse was that they said he was alive when he found him, but he died from blood lost. My husband was strong enough to survive the entire night, but died with blood lost just when help finally came. I just.." She looked really in pain, but I saw how she immediately shielded it away, making me think how much of a strong woman she was.

"I sorry for what happened," I said sincerely.

"It's alright. It's been three years after all, and knowing Seig, he would not want me to wallow in self-pity. I've moved on and continued with my life."

Yes, she really is a strong woman. I could understand why Seigrain married her. But I still need to find out more about her husband. His ghost wanted to get home, which I believe is where I was at that moment, and tell someone something. And that person was a HE, so it crosses out the wife.

"So Ms. Scarlet-"

"Erza. Please call me Erza."

"Erza then. Erza, do you still keep contact with your husband's family?"

"If you mean the Gonzagas, then yes I do. It's kinda hard not to considering I have their grandchild."

"You and your husband had a kid?" I asked completely surprised with the new found information.

"Sadly no, we didn't. It's not his son. It's his brother's."

My mouth hung open in shock. Seigrain's twin brother and this lovely woman had an affair and they bore a child by that affair?

"What the fuck?!" I cursed internally. My husband is really starting to be a bad influence on me.

I was taken from my reverie by Erza who seemed really amused at my face because she was snickering at my expression.

"It's actually not what you think," she then said.

"What do you mean?" I asked still trying to calm myself.

"When I was 2 months pregnant with little Tommy, me and Jellal,that's Seig's brother by the way, were engage to be married," she said.

"Oh. What happened?" I asked genuinely curious.

"Jellal betrayed me. He slept with another woman on the night before the wedding," she said the words with such venom that kinda made me afraid of the woman, "I couldn't forgive what he did and the asshole had the nerves to tell me he didn't remember anything. What kind of man would sleep with a woman and not remember anything?!"

"Maybe he was drunk?" I suggested stupidly.

"That's what his friends said. But even if he was, that does not excuse him from what he did!" she raised her voice and broke the cup she was holding. "Forgive me," she said as she picked the glass pieces. I stood beside her to help her pick the glasses up. "I tend to lost my temper when I recall what he did."

"It's okay," I said but was actually a little scared at the redheaded woman. "But at least you got something good from such a man, right? Your little Tommy if I remember," I said trying to change the subject.

"Indeed, the only good thing I received from that treacherous criminal," she said as she took the broken glasses from my hands, then left to the kitchen's direction again to throw the shards away.

I thought about the information I gathered. "Could Tommy be who Seigrain wanted to talk to and say something to?" I wondered.

But my musing didn't last long because Erza came back with some slices of strawberry cake with a new tea cup.

"Once again I am sorry for that," she said as she settled in her seat.

"Don't worry about it," I said. "So does Tommy know about his father?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"He knew of him because of Seig. My husband really loved his older twin brother, despite the things he had did, he still thinks highly of him. So even despite my protests, he told my son of him and how much of a great guy he was, but also told him that he did something bad that's why he wasn't allowed to see us anymore."

"Wait , I thought Jellal was dead. You make it sound he wasn't."

"He's not. I'm sorry I may have implied earlier that he was, but he's not. I guess he's just a really a touchy subject for me."

"It's okay. So do you know where he is?"

"He's in prison."

"What?!"

She chuckled at my reaction. "I know. But believe me he deserved to be there. A week after I cancelled our wedding, the cops came to his apartment and found some illegal drugs in his apartment, a lot of them, and he was proven guilty and sentenced to prison after that."

"Wow."

"I know. And I had thought I knew him. He was my childhood friend, my best friend. I had all my first with him and everything, and I really thought that I would end up with him and that we would be growing old together. I-I was wrong." And for the first time since I arrived in that house I saw Ms Erza Scarlet shed a single tear.

"You loved him," I stated softly.

"Yes, I did. But he betrayed me." And that tear disappeared and anger replaced the beautiful woman's face.

(/O.o)/

A/N: Wow that was a very long chapter. And I can't believe it. Once again I thank those who read and favorite/alerted/reviewed this fic. I hope you keep reading and review, please, please review. Tell me my mistakes and such. It'll be appreciated and dully noted. Thank you once again and please wait stay tune for next chapter where Seigrain shows himself again and the real story behind Jellal's betrayal is revealed. Thank you and see you next time! 


	4. The Treacherous Brother part 3

Disclaimer: Fairy tail not mine, belongs to Hiro Mashima. But I do like toying with his character. Also Ghost Whisperer also not mine. It simply inspired me to make this story.

Warning: This story may possess vivid descriptions of violence and gore. It'll have sexual themes too in some future chapters. And a very excessive use of different variety of curses and profanities.

DeAmonQuEen: Hi me again! I'm loving where this story is going. Trust me when I say there'll be a twists in it. I hope you'll enjoy it and thank you for reading.

Special Thanks to:

alexag0923, Crystal DragMura, nightowlsdream, OnlyDarknessAwaits1369 for favoriting and Crystal DragMura, OnlyDarknessAwaits1369 for putting this story on their alert lists.

Reviewer's Reply:

nightowlsdream - some of the stuff in this fic will be following the series but most of it will be made up and purely from my imagination.. I do suggest that you still watch the series, I mean I just started watching and I'm totally enjoying it. It's a great show just as long as you agree with life and death stories and characters coming and going.

(/O-o)/

It was ten after seven when I had finally got home. I was on the phone with my husband and was telling him how my day went.

"Yes, she was really nice, she loved her husband and by the looks of it he sounds like a great guy," I told my husband as I entered our house. "The only problem they seem to have was her husband's wayward brother who, listen to this is, used to be his wife's fian-oh no."

"What's wrong?" I heard my husband say in the other line.

"The lights are out again. I thought you fixed it," I said as I tried to turn on the switch again.

"I did shrimp. Must've short circuited or something. Don't worry, I'll check it once I get home."

"Of course I'll worry. Your a fireman not an electrician. Why don't we just call an expert?" I suggested while looking at some of the unpacked boxes for candles.

"And pay them for something I could do myself and way better, if I may add? No way, shorty."

"You and your silly man pride." I chuckled, then lighted the candles which I had finally found.

I lighted more candles and placed them in different parts of the house while animatedly talking to my husband about other senseless things that happened to me that day when I felt the room become more colder. Then suddenly all of the candle lights blown out at the same time.

"Shrimp?" I heard my husband called on the phone, "Oi, Levy!"

"Gajeel, I think I'll talk to you later," I told him and turned off the call not waiting for his reply.

Then I walked around the darkened house, starting from the kitchen towards the living room all the way to the doorway entrance of our home until I stopped at the front of the staircase leading upstairs. It was darker upstairs compared to the first floor that had many windows that gave light from the outside from our neighbors or the street lamps. But the same thing couldn't be said upstairs. The windows were only seen inside the rooms which I was certain were all close because that's what we do before we leave home. But I ignored the darkness and then took the first step, and the second, third, and slowly ascended to the second floor. I felt really heavy and colder by then, but I continued walking until I reached the the top of the stairs. I inspected the second floor's dark hallway, and noticed that one door was opened. It was the door leading to the master's bedroom. I slowly approached the room. When I arrived at the room I noticed that the curtains were closed and the temperature of the room was different from other parts of the house. It was hotter.

"I know your here," I said out loud.

I heard a swooshing sound behind me from the door making me turn to that direction but finding no one. Then I faced in front of me and saw a shadow of a man beside the window.

"Seigrain," I called.

The shadow slowly became more visible and clearer and features were now seen from it creating the image of a very handsome man with a tattoo on his right cheek, and dark blue hair but wore a tattered white tuxedo.

"Hi," the man said softly.

"Hello," I replied, "You look better."

"Thank you," he said, "I finally remember what happened to me."

"I see. I'm sorry about it," I sadly told him. I knew full well what happened to him, how he died, and it wasn't something good to remember.

"Don't be. You were very helpful," the man said with a smile. Then as sudden as the smile appeared it was immediately replaced with a serious expression. "Can you take me home now?"

"Well, yes actually. I found out where you lived. I met your wife and little Tommy. She's a really strong woman, and he's a very bright boy. You're very lucky."

"I was," he said solemnly.

"I'll take you to them and help you talk to Tommy."

"Tommy? Why would I talk to Tommy?" Seigrain's ghost asked confusedly.

"You said you had something to tell 'HIM'. So I assumed you meant Tommy."

"No. Not Tommy. I need to talk to my brother, Jellal."

"Jellal? Why? What do you have to say to him?" I asked really surprised.

"I need to tell him I'm sorry," he answered as his image slowly disappeared, "Find him please and take me to him. Take me home."

"Sorry? Why?!" I asked but it was left unanswered for Seigrain was no longer there.

(O-O)

"So he wanted to go home not to his family but to his brother? His cheating criminal brother? Why?" Lucy asked me the next day at the shop where I was doing my research about Jellal during our break from work.

"He said he needed to apologize. He wasn't really specific about what he wanted to apologize for though. But what I do know is that I need to find his brother and get his message for him in order for him to crossover. Seigrain's wife, Erza, said that he was in prison. So I'm trying to find out what prison he is being kept," I told my blond friend as I tapped on my laptop.

"Well any luck?" Lucy asked.

I shook my head. "I can't find a single thing about him. I mean sure there are tons of information and news about him. Like how he graduated valedictorian in high school, how he passed Med school and got a doctorate degree in Psychology, when he was engaged to Erza. But nothing about what happened to him during his alleged arrest. No newsletter about him or report. And you would think the media would have a field day with him considering all of his accomplishments," I muttered the last part.

"Maybe it's because he's part of a well-known family that the media didn't release anything about him and his arrest," I heard Lucy say, making stop what I was doing.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, think about it. Jellal is a Gonzaga, who, please take note, is quite an influential family here in Magnolia. They own most of the trading businesses here including the town's newspaper company. You really think they would let their totally perfect son-"

"Adopted," I corrected.

"Sorry, I mean, totally perfect adopted son get their name tarnished? It's obvious they didn't let anything about what happened get out most likely to keep their good name."

"So how am I gonna find where he is kept now?"

"Aren't you and Gajeel friends with a cop here? Why don't you ask him."

"You mean, Lily?" She nodded, making me ponder about her suggestion. "Maybe I will ask him." I then stood up and went for the door but not before saying, "I'll right be back Lu-chan!"

(O-O)

The police department was just a few blocks away from my store and as I was making my way there I was formulating in my head how I was going to ask Lily.

Lily or Pantherlily Extalia is a homicide detective here in Magnolia and is also a good friend of Gajeel's father and had always looked after my husband even after his mother took him away. He's an important man in my husband's life, and it was understandable that he'd be the best man in our wedding. He was like a father and an older brother for Gajeel, always helped him in the many times he was in trouble and was there when needed.

So I was certain that the man would be willing to aid me if I asked because of my relationship with Gajeel, but the problem was what I'd tell him about the reason of me asking this favor in the first place.

Gajeel accepted my "gift" with no hesitation when I had told him about it, and I loved him for that. But I was certain that not everyone would be just as accepting, and from what I heard about Lily being a huge skeptic in these kinds of area, I don't think I could easily ask him this favor and tell him a ghost sent me. It would make him think I'm a nut case.

"Maybe I should've brought Gajeel with me, at least he could persuade him without question," I muttered.

"Persuade who?" a voice interrupted my musing and startling me.

"L-lily!" I uttered surprised at the sudden appearance of the large dark skinned man from behind me. "Wa-what are you doing here?" I asked stupidly.

"I should ask you the same question, Levy." He raised a questioning brow. "As for what I'm doing here, I was on my way to get coffee when I saw you from across the street. I've been calling for you but you seemed pretty preoccupied," he said with a kind smile.

"I-well, you see. I came to see you," I blurted out, either because of embarrassment or simply not really knowing what else to say.

Of course he was surprised at what I said, raising both of his brows for emphasis. But he recovered immediately, and this time it was my turn to be surprise because the gentle look he always had on his face when he sees me turned into a very serious and kinda intimidating look.

"What did he do?" he asked me.

"Wha-" was all I could say.

"I asked what that idiot do this time. You two have only been married for a few days and he's already giving you problems. Why I outta beat that idiot to pulp. He knows better than-"

"Lily!" I called him before he starts taking his threats seriously just for misunderstanding my being there. "I'm not here because of Gajeel!" I said.

"You're not?"

"No, I'm not."

"So he's not giving you any problem?"

"No. He's been nothing but a gentleman around me." He then eyed me dubiously, knowing gentleman and Gajeel simply don't mix. "Okay that was exaggerating. But the point is I'm not here because of Gajeel."

"Then why are you here then, Ms. Levy?" he asked.

I smiled at his formality. While my husband wasn't what you'd call polite and gentlemanly, Lily was the complete opposite. He was polite, tack and very kind and that contradicts his tall, bulky and scary cop appearance.

"Well, I need your help in finding someone for me."

"Oh? And who would you want to find, if I may ask?"

"Someone by the name of Jellal Gonzaga."

My statement seemed to pull something from the man because his expression became guarded after I mentioned the name.

"And may I asked why you would want to ask about?" Lily asked.

"I-well I knew his brother and I've got a message from him to give to Jellal."

"You mean Seigrain?" I nodded surprised he knew about Seigrain. Lily then looked really furious than I had ever seen him before. "And what does that treacherous asshole have to say to his so called 'precious' twin brother?!" he raised his voice as he asked me, attracting the attention of some of the pedestrian nearby.

"Treacherous?" I uttered confusedly.

"Yes. Treacherous. That's the exact definition for a bastard like that, after what he did to ruin the life of the only man who ever really cared for him. I'm sorry Levy but whatever message you have from that asshole to give Jellal forget about it. Jellal has suffered enough from that man and I won't let him get tormented from the same man from beyond the grave." And with that Lily stormed away from me.

I didn't know how to feel after that. I was surprised at being in receiving end of the large man's rage. Confused as to what had illicited the said man's rage in the first place. Disappointed that I had failed to get the information I needed to find Jellal. And curious at the fact that I seemed to be missing something significant in this story between these twin brothers. But one thing I did I know, I couldn't ask Lily for help after what happened, so with heavy heart I made my way back to my shop.

(O-O)

I arrived home the same time as yesterday but was more tired. Besides the fact that me and Lu-chan had almost finished cleaning up the shop and shelving almost half off the books, I was faced with the disappointment at failing to find anything with regards to Jellal Gonzaga's location, I had half the mind going back to Erza's place and ask where he was sent to prison, but I wasn't suicidal. The mere mention of the man would send the woman in a warpath, and I don't want to be on the receiving end of that. So yes, asking her was definitely not an option.

With heavy heart I opened the door to my house and said a weak, "I'm home," to my husband, which I was certain had once again arrived earlier than me and, based on the aroma around the house, had cooked dinner again. I walked towards the kichen where the delicious smell came from with a tired smile on my face but froze once I did entered the room after finding that my husband was not alone there.

"Good evening Ms. Levy," a familiar gruff voice said making me tense and my smile faltered.

I turned to stare at the other man in the room. It was Lily, someone I was most definitely was not willing to see too soon.

"'elcome home shrimp!" Gajeel greeted, approaching my still form giving me a kiss in the forehead. He immediately noticed my unattentiveness to his affection, which made him question my actions. "Something wrong?"

"I-nothing. I'm just tired. Don't worry," I gave him a reassuring smile.

"Well, lucky for you I made your favorite dish, that'll get ya energized," he said with a fanged grin.

The grin would've made me swoon if it was any other time. But at the moment I was too uncomfortable with the present company that I simply brushed off my husband's obvious flirting.

"I'm sorry, Gajeel. I just ate dinner before coming home and I'm really tired. I'm just gonna take a quick shower and retire early for the night," I told my husband giving him a quick kiss and left.

"I see she still hasn't forgiven me," I heard Lily say before finally ascending the stairs tuning out any kind of conversation the two men would have.

Of course, it appeared I wasn't lying when I told Gajeel I was tired earlier. After leaving the two and taking a shower, I got dress to my night gown and lied on the bed, and merely seconds I succumbed to sleep. Of course my rest wasn't undisturbed because after a few unidentified hours later my husband joined me in bed and woke me up in the process.

"Hey," he said softly as he took me into his arms.

"Hmm, hey," I replied tiredly snuggling in his arms at the same time. "Is Lily gone?" I then asked, but immediately realized my mistake.

"So he was right about you being angry with him for yelling at you earlier," he said.

"I wasn't angry," I told him, "I was afraid to offend him again."

I heard him chuckle that irritated me for some reason. "Well, he was scared too because you left before you could hear him apologize. But jokes aside, shrimp you should know he didn't mean what happened."

"He told you?" I asked.

"Only that he lost his temper in front of you, yelled at you and walked away from you at the same time. I already gave him an earfull earlier and he apologized."

"Only an earfull? I'd half expected you to hit him if you ever found out."

"Oh, I would've if I wasn't cooking at the time. But like I said he's sorry for what he did and hopes you're not gonna be angry with him."

"I wasn't angry with him," I calmly stated, "I knew I had obviously offended him for asking about his friend and his reaction was understandable, albeit unnecessary, but I get it. He didn't want me to know, especially since this is for Seigrain."

"Your ghost?" I nodded. "You told Lily about you seeing the dead?" he asked surprise written all over his face.

"No! I told him I have a message from Seigrain for his friend Jellal Gonzaga, Seigrain's twin brother. That's when he became really angry and yelled at me things that I didnt even know, like Seigrain being a treacherous asshole!" I told my husband, sitting up at the same time to get a better look at him.

"Easy shrimp thought you said you weren't angry with him."

"I am not. I just didn't like how he spoke to me."

He chuckled again making me slap him out of annoyance. "A'right, shrimp. Sorry. It's just that you're just such a little spitfire. But seriously, Lily was sorry things turned out like that, and he really didn't mean what he did," Gajeel said devoid of any humor.

I then sighed. I knew when my husband was like this it meant he wanted a straight answer, if I was affected by what happened, and if whether or not I was gonna let the little incident slide. His friendship with Lily was important but he would break whatever bond he had with him if I told him I was uncomfortable with the guy. That's just how important I was to him. But my husband doesn't know that I care for him just as much as he does for me and I am also willing to sacrifice the same thing for him. Lily is important to Gajeel no matter how uncomfortable he makes me or how badly the man would offend me, I'd forgive him for my husband. And in this case, I would definitely forgive him for this very minor slip up.

"I know he didn't mean it Gajeel." I smiled reassuringly at him. "Lily's a good man and like I said I understand that that he reacted that way to protect his friend, I know I would've. He doesn't need to feel guilty about it anymore. Tell him I forgive him and that I'm sorry that I opened it up it the first place."

He then looked at me lovingly. A look he only showed when we are alone together.

"You really are something, Levy," he stated with a small smile that made me blush.

"Wha-why?" I stammered.

"You're small but you have the biggest heart. You'd forgive the most murderous of sinners just as long as they repent."

"Everyone deserves a second chance," I said knowing my husband was once again thinking of our past.

"And you gave that to me. And I would forever love you for it, you know."

"I know. I love you too." I then gave my husband a tender kiss.

Once we broke, Gajeel then said, "Anyway, Lily wanted to apologize and also give you something to make up with what he did."

"And what did he give you?"

"The location of your ghost's brother," he said with a grin.

"Really?!" I asked excitedly, "Where is he imprisoned?"

"Yup. But it turns out this Jellal guy just got out of the joint a couple of days ago, and is under parole. He is living in town in a small apartment just a few blocks from the police station."

"He lives that close." I muttered in disbelief.

"Yeah. And did'ja know that the guy changed his name to Fernandez again just right after he was arrested? Turns out his folks didn't like the idea of a criminal in the family and immediately disowned the guy. They didn't even payed his bail or tried to help him with his case. They all left him high and dry."

"Even his brother?"

"Lily said that his brother didn't even defended his case despite how he claimed himself innocent."

"Huh. No wonder Lily was angry with Seigrain and maybe that's what his ghost wants to apologized for," I muttered, then realized something. "Wait! He was innocent?!"

"That's what Lily said," Gajeel said nonchalantly, "Jellal's apparently among the little rugrats that Lily used to care for when he used to volunteer at the orphanage. He knew both Fernandez twins when they were young and kept in touch with the elder Fernandez when he grew up. He knew Jellal like the back of his hand and he believed that the guy couldn't do anything like what was accused of him. He was just too good of a man, was how he described him."

"Maybe he was wrong about him. Maybe he wasn't as good as he thought he was. I mean he was proven guilty, and his wife saw him with another woman."

"Maybe. But Lily was just too sure of it and that old geezer is never one to misjudge a person. He's quite a talent for knowing people as my old man used to say. Anyway he gave me Jellal's home address so maybe we can just go and visit him ourselve and see what kind of guy he really is."

"We?"

"What?! You'd think I'd let my wife visit an ex-con? No way shrimp!"

"Gajeel. I need him to open up to me so I would find out more about him and what happened to him and his brother and maybe also tell him about his brother wanting to talk to him."

"Shrimp you want to go visit an ex-convict AND tell him that his dead brother, which he most likely hates, wants to give him a message? And you want to do this alone?!"

"Yes," I answered with conviction.

"Levy!"

"Gajeel, this is important. Jellal needs to trust me and before I give him the bomb about his brother and so he'd go with it. And I can't do that with you around."

"Why the hell not?!"

"Gajeel, as much as I love you, you should know that you're a very intimidating guy and I don't want to intimidate him. Like I said he needs to open up with me and he won't do that with you around." My husband still didn't look convince. "Please Gajeel. Let me do this," I pleaded.

My husband just sighed and finally relented but not before telling me that he'd be waiting just outside of the guy's room waiting for me to scream for help just in case.

I simply smiled and agree. After that we finally decided to call it a night.

(O-O)

I arrived alone at the apartment complex early morning to talked to Jellal. My husband wasn't there because got an emergency call that morning and had to leave for work. I entered the building and went straight to the elevator stopping at the third floor where Jellal's room was.

"Apartment C-09," I reread the paper in my hand as I searched for the said room.

I found the room at the farthest corner of the floor and knocked.

"Coming!" I heard from beyond the room.

I was surprsed when the door opened and revealed a man with blue hair and looked like the exact replica of the ghost Seigrain. He even had the same facial tattoo that would almost make me believe they were the same person.

"Yes?" he said.

"Um, hi. I'm Levy McGarden, and I'm-"

"Lily's friend?"

"Huh?"

He chuckled at my cluelessness. "He called me this morning and told me to expect a visit from you. Come on in." He opened the door wider and allowed me entry. "Um, pardon the mess, I was planning to clean up before you got here," he said picking up some clothes on the ground, and dumping them in the wash basket. "Want something to drink? I got coffee."

"Um, just water please."

"Okay. Please just take a seat."

I did as what I was told and took a seat at the sofa, while he went to the small sink in the corner of the room and took a glass in one of the cabinets then filling it up with water. While he was at it, I looked around the room. It was really small, with only a couple furnitures that included the couch I was sitting on, the small coffee table in front of it and two dresser cabinets; one beside me that had picture on top and the other beside a door which I assumed was either his bedroom or the bathroom. I looked at the picture on top of the dresser closest to me. It was a picture of him and Seigrain when they were kids along with a redhaired little girl with a bandaged right eye.

"Erza?" I uttered.

"You knew her?" he asked coming back with the water and handing it to me. Then he sat next to me on the other end of the couch and waited for me to answer.

"Yeah, I met her and her kid. I didn't knew you two knew each other for so long."

The blue haired man smiled in reminiscent. "Yeah, the three of us came from the same orphanage. It was called the Tower of Heaven Home for the Orphans or THHO. We were bestfriend friends until we each got adopted. We lost communication with Erza until I ran into her again at some parking lot in Bosco."

"And the two of you dated?"

"Yes, we did for three years and even got engaged." His smile turned into a sad one. "But I ruined everything for us."

I stopped questioning him after that. I saw the hurt in his eyes and even saw that he was really sorry for what he did.

"I'm sorry," I couldn't help but say, "I shouldn't have asked."

"Don't be. I deserved her leaving me for my infedelity," he said. Then his tone changed into a light-headed one. "So anyway, Lily said you had something to tell me from my brother?"

"Oooh ye-ah." I paused. I was so caught up in his relationship story that I had forgotten my real purpose for coming here. I took a deep breath and prepared myself for his worst possible reaction, then released it. "Listen, I know this may sound really strange and please don't judge me, but I can see ghosts and talk to them. And a few days ago your brother came to me because he wanted my help. He said he wanted to go home and apologize to his brother. To you."

A heavy silence enveloped the atmosphere. I watched the man, waiting for him to react but he remained calm and unreadable.

"You've seen my brother?" he finally spoke.

"Yes. And he's still here, Earthbound because he has unfinished business with you and he needs to fulfill whatever it is that's keeping him so he can crossover and find peace," I explained. "Listen, I know this is hard to take but believe me I am not lying when I-"

"I believe you," he interjected.

"Wha-"

"I said I believe you."

"You do?"

"Yeah. Maybe you can say that I'm crazy for doing so but ever since I got out of prison I've been feeling him everywhere. It's a twin thing, you just know that he's there despite knowing he can't be. You just have this feeling because you two are connected. The night of the accident I felt that connection, that night, I knew something bad happened to him. Of course I wasn't able to tell anyone about it because I was still in prison, but a couple of days later my suspicion was proven and I lost my brother. I can't help but feel that maybe if I wasn't in where I was I could've done something, you know?" He paused. "So yeah, I do believe he's still in this world. And if you say he needs my help to find peace then I'll do whatever is takes to help."

"Wow, I really can't believe you could do something horrible like cheat your fiance and sell illegal drugs," I unintentionally said.

He smirked. "Actually, I didn't sell those drugs, I was framed. As for infidelity, it was a stupid accident that happened while I was drunk. Heck, I couldn't even remember taking that woman home. But it's all in the past let's focus on the now. We need to help my brother get over what's keeping him here and help him make peace with himself, right?"

I smiled at his resolve. He was really admirable and I could see what Erza loved about him. It made me sad to think that they're not together anymore.

"You said that he wanted to say sorry? Sorry for what?"

"I'm not really sure what because he didn't really seem specific everytime we talked. But he really did wanted to apologize," I said solemnly.

"He must still blames himself for what happened," I heard him mutter.

"Blames himself for what?"

"Me going to prison. Seigrain wasn't there for me during that time."

"My husband told me that Lily said that Seigrain abandoned you to rot in jail despite being innocent."

"He didn't abandon me, he just didn't help me in my case. And I don't blame him. We were adopted by a very rich and influential family who cares more of upholding their name than the children they raised. Seigrain was most likely forced to not help me with my case, like I was forced to change back my name to Fernandez. So you see he was not at fault for what happened to me. He loved me as I loved him. In fact during my time in jail, he always visited me."

"He visits you?"

"Yeah. But only for a few minutes. He'd tell me about his life, Erza and their son. Then at the end of each visit, he'd hug me and say sorry for everything and wish we were back home where everything was simple for the two of us."

"Home? You mean at the Gonzaga's house?"

"No. The pavilion at the orphanage. That was the only place that we really called home. What does this got to do with helping him find peace?"

"He said that he wanted to go home and apologize to you."

"You mean he wants to go to the orphanage and apologize to me there?"

"I think so."

"Well then what are we waiting for? Let's go there," he said standing up and taking a jacket and heading towards the door.

I immediately followed him.

(O-O)

We took my car and drove towards the orphanage that was on the other side of town. Our ride there was fairly quiet besides the couple of senseless conversations about my gift and his relationship with his brother. And from what I heard, I could tell that he really loved and cared for his brother. It was amazing and I kinda felt envious of their bond. We reached the orphanage and was greeted by an old man who Jellal called Grandpa Rob, the orphanage's headmaster. We talked to him and he allowed us to circle the orphanage so we could find Seigrain.

Jellal lead me to a forgotten pavilion in the middle of the small woods that surrounded the orphanage and said that it was his and his brother's favorite hiding spot. It was where the two used to play and tell each other of their secrets. It was also there where I found saw Seigrain's ghost again.

"Seigrain," I greeted.

"He's here?" Jellal asked sounding really surprised. I nodded.

"Well, you do know this is the only place we called home," Seigrain said with a small smile.

"He said this is the only place you two ever called home," I told Jellal.

"Yeah, I know," Jellal agreed. Then he faced me and asked, "Can he hear me?"

"Yes, he can."

"Okay," he said before facing in front of him thinking that's where his brother was. "Seig I know that you're here because you've got some unfinished business with me, some deep guilt that you wanted to apologize for, but man I'm gonna tell you like so many countless times, you've done nothing wrong. What happened to me wasn't your fault. I was the unfaithful one no matter what you say about being the one who took me to that bar with me or that you got me drunk, I was the one who took that woman home. As for me being in prison, you got nothing to do with it and I know that mom and dad told you not to help me. Seig stop beating yourself with this. I'm happy that I get to talk to you even though I need Levy here to know what you want to say but I'm still glad. But bro, you have to let go and move on. I've been doing so for many years. I don't blame you and please stop apolo-"

*Crack*

A sound of something breaking stopped Jellal's speech. The two of us looked around and found the source of the crack. It was from the brick wall that used to surround the pavilion. We approached the wall and found one of the bricks had fallen revealing a small space that one can fit stuff inside. Jellal checked the space and pulled out a letter from it.

"Tell him to read it, then he'll know why I keep apologizing to him," Seigrain told me.

"He wants you to read it, he says that it'll let you know why he wants to apologize."

I saw Jellal rip the envelope and began reading the letter. I watched the different emotions that played on the blue haired man's face; from confusion to surprise, to hurt, to anger. I was about to ask him what was in the letter but Jellal had stormed away leaving me and the letter behind. I was about to go after him but I knew I had to find out what had made him upset. So picked up the letter and began reading.

"Jellal, if you are reading this then all I can say is that everything this letter says is the truth and that I am sorry this is how you found out about these things," I read out loud, "I'll start with that night before your wedding when I took you to that bar. The truth was, you didn't sleep with that woman. I drugged you and I hired her to pretend that you two did it. It was like my first and last attempt to sabotage your wedding with Erza. Jel, I really loved her and I always did, and the two of you getting married made me angry. I just couldn't stand the idea of losing her, even to you. It was a stupid plan that I didn't know would work. But it did and Erza left you. I immediately used her emotions in hopes of getting her to love me, instead she confessed about her being pregnant and the baby was yours. And I did another kind of sin against you. I told her not to tell you and I told her that I would help her raise the kid. She didn't like the idea at first but after you got arrested she didn't have anymore qualms after that. The last thing I wanted to tell you is the reason of your arrested. The person who placed all those bags of drugs in your apartment was that woman I had hired. Apparently that night she was pretending to sleep with you she had brought her stash of drugs she was supposed to sell and well the cops brought her in and she told them that you had them. I didn't expect her to actually blame you for owning those drugs and tell them that you were the one forcing her to sell them. I tried to talk her to tell them the truth and that you were innocent but she said that if I told them anything to contradict her statement she'd tell everyone about me hiring her. I would've helped you win the case too if mom and dad hadn't told me not to. At least you got that one right. Jel, you kept saying I didn't do anything but as you can see, I had a hand in everything that happened to you. I'm really, really sorry.. for destroying your engagement with Erza, for stealing your son, for breaking your relationship with mom and dad, for ending your carrier, for ruining your life. I'm sorry."

I was surprised at the sudden turn of events. I had not expected this to happen. I mean I knew I was missing a great part of their story but this was just unexpected.

"I've always wanted to tell him. I've tried so many times but I was afraid of losing him if I did," Seigrain's spirit said.

"And you think that since you're dead that it was okay to let him know now? It's okay for you to apologize? You're really selfish," I told him.

"I know I was selfish. But he was my brother and I loved him, the idea of him hating me was just unbearable."

"You should've thought of that before you drugged him and ruined his marriage."

"I'm sorry." He said before disappearing.

When I was finally alone I left and went after Jellal. He was waiting in my car with a sullen look in his face. This revelation was definitely killing him. I said goodbye to grandpa Rob for the two of us and entered the vehicle.

"I'm sorry," I said.

"Why? You secretly did something to ruin my life too?" he stated not looking at me.

"No. I just felt like apologizing."

"Well don't. I'm sick of apologies. I don't want to hear them anymore."

"Seigrain-"

"Is a selfish bastard and I hope he rots in hell," he said not letting me finish, "Please Miss Levy, take me home. I'm tired."

"Okay."

I dropped Jellal in front of his apartment building and drove back to the shop feeling exhausted. I had no idea what to do now. I knew I still needed to help Seigrain crossover to the light but at how things were going and the fact that the only person who could get him to cross was now angry with him, I just saw the impossibility of the task. I released a heavy sigh and simply admitted that this was just what I would call a failed case.

(/O-o)/

A/N: Hey thank you for reading again and I hope I did an okay job! Please review and tell me what you think. Oh and this story isn't done yet by the way. Next chapter though will be the conclusion where bonds are rebuilt and Seigrain finally crosses over. I hope you'll still read it. Thank you again and once again please review 


	5. The Treacherous Brother part 4

Disclaimer: Fairy tail not mine, belongs to Hiro Mashima. But I do like toying with his character. Also Ghost Whisperer also not mine. It simply inspired me to make this story.

Warning: This story may possess vivid descriptions of violence and gore. It'll have sexual themes too in some future chapters. And a very excessive use of different variety of curses and profanities.

DeAmonQuEen: Hi me again! I'm loving where this story is going. Trust me when I say there'll be a twists in it. I hope you'll enjoy it and thank you for reading.

Special Thanks to:

Shiroyume Asagi for favoriting!

(/O.o)/

It's been a week since I had last seen Jellal or Seigrain. I knew Seigrain was still most likely earthbound. And Jellal was probably continuing what's left of his life. I avoided Lily like plague though, not because I was angry with him as many thought but more because I was ashamed because I knew I had brought pain to his friend.

Thankfully though the ghost thing wasn't the only thing I had in my life and my second job was still there to cheer me up! Yes, I meant my bookstore which I had just opened a few days ago. I was surprised actually. I mean for a small town, Magnolia had quite number of book lovers and readers. My business was going quite well and I was beginning to forget about the ghost thing until she walked in my store.

"Erza.." I uttered after seeing her enter my store with a very angry look.

"You! How dare you come into our life and do stuff like that?!" she yelled angrily.

"Erza-san I don't understand,"

"You don't? Let me refresh your memory then," she said then she pushed one of the shelves in my shop making it fall along with its books.

"Hey!" Lucy cried.

"Shut up!" she told her then she faced me again. "Listen you, I don't know what con you are playing but you have no right to tell Jellal about Tommy being his. I trusted you and how dare you break that trust?!"

"But I didn't tell him," I said.

"Oh, that's right! Seigrain told him! Well fuck you for using my dead husband as an excuse!" She kicked a stand of postcards beside me startling and scaring me at the same time. "You ever come near us again I will make you sorry you were born, you demented bitch." And with that she left the store.

I was shaking either from fear or from pure sadness. I really liked Erza but what she did and called me was just too much. I'm used to people not believing in my gift but for someone to think I was conning them or making fun of them was just too much. I fell on my knees and cried.

(O-O)

I didn't go to work the next day, I just didn't feel like it. But I wasn't guilty because I had already helped Lucy clean the mess Erza made yesterday. I stayed at home and simply cursed life or to be more specific, my gift. I'm not usually like this but I was really feeling bad about everything that had happened. Gajeel noticed this too and wanted to stay with me, but I wouldn't have it. I forced him to leave and go to work but not before he promised that he'd come home early.

It was three in the afternoon, and I was on my couch reading the famous book that Lucy found among our collection a week ago. I was really into the story and was almost forgetting my sad experience with Erza when someone pounded on my door.

At first, I was angry for being disturbed from my reading, then went straight to the door opening it without checking to see who it was to yell at them but the words got stuck in my mouth when I saw who it was.

"Erza-san? Wha-what are you doing here?" I asked fearing for the worst.

She still had that cold and judging eyes but I could see something else in them. One I couldn't identify.

"We need to talk," she said, "Can I come in?"

I would've said no but I was too scared to even do so. I stepped aside and let her pass, that was when I noticed she wasn't alone. Little Tommy was with her. I closed the door and led her to the living room of which I regretted immediately after seeing the blanket and pillows I placed there while I was reading.

"I-um-I'm so sorry for the mess I wasn't expecting any guests," I told them picking the blanket and pillows and setting them aside to make room for the two in the sofa. "Um, please have seat?"

"It's okay. We'll just stand," Erza stated.

"Oh okay? May I at least ask why you're here?"

"You said that you talked to my husband?"

I nodded uncertain where this was going. "Yes, and I saw him too. Why?"

"Did he really tell you about the things Jellal told me?" She paused, then took a deep breath and exhaled before continuing, "That he was the reason behind Jellal cheating on me and those drugs that came from his apartment?"

"He didn't tell me. He showed us a letter he wrote for Jellal. It his confession."

"You have this letter?" she asked.

"Yes, I have it with me."

"Can I read it?"

"I'll go get it."

I hurriedly left the room and went to get the letter which I had left inside my bag. Then returned and handed it to the red haired woman. I watched her as she read the letter and waited. It took a while for her to finish reading and I assumed she was making sure that it was authentic. Sometimes I would look at her son, who was also watching his mother and looked just as confused as me about what was happening. When Erza was finally done, she had the expression of both anger and mortification.

"So it's true. Jellal was innocent and Seigrain lied to me. I-I-I married the wrong man? Oh my-!" Erza was visibly shaking making me worry that she might fall.

"Erza-san/Mommy, are you okay?" me and Tommy asked simultaneously.

"I'm fine. Just overwhelmed. I hated the man I loved for five years for something not of his doing. And married the man who caused pain to the one I loved. This is just horrible. How could Seigrain do this to me? It's just unforgivable!"

"I think that's you're problem there, Erza-san," I told her making her look at me suprised.

"What do you mean?"

"You focus on the mistakes people do to you when what you should be more focus on is your bond with them. When Jellal cheated on you, you immediately hated him and shut him from your life. Do you not know him enough to know whether or not he would cheat on you? Or if he did cheated on you, didn't you love him enough to at least allow him to explain his actions and understand what happened? I mean you guys were childhood friends and Jellal said you dated for three years before proposing to you. Instead you had let all the negative emotions you have blind you from the truth about him and let Seigrain used those emotions to get you to come to him."

"What are you saying that this was all my fault?!"

"No, not all of it. Yes, Seigrain lied to both of you, but you let yourself be lied to. Had you talked to Jellal or at least listened to him, don't you think you could've found something amissed? Like the fact that Seigrain was with him that night? And the fact he only had one beer? Erza-san you are as at fault in this as Seigrain is and both are as hurt as the other, you lost a lover and Seigrain lost a brother. But the one you two hurt the most was Jellal."

Erza was silent after that, she looked like she was really thinking about everything I said. Then realization hit her like a bucket of ice cold water was dropped on her.

"I need to talk to Jellal," she said in panic.

"Wha-why?!"

"I said something stupid to him last night, I need to see him."

"Oh, well I know where he lives," I told her, "Here I'll write you the address and ma-"

"You won't find him there," a found sounded from behind us.

"Mommy, it's daddy again!" little Tommy said happily.

Both our heads turned to where the child was pointing.

"Seigrain? What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I came for your help with Jellal. He needs you and you won't find him in his apartment," he told me sound really frantic and scared.

"What do you mean?"

"He's going to kill himself, you have to stop him!"

My eyes widened at this.

(O-O)

We were driving at nearly 200 miles per hour towards the place where Seigrain said Jellal was planning to kill himself. Erza was behind the wheels and I was praying to whatever deity that we won't get killed by how she was driving. The woman was a maniac! I was surprised that the cops haven't stopped us yet from the way we were going. Of course I wasn't about to tell her to slow down, Jellal's life was at risk if we delayed any further. I could already see the place where Seigrain said his brother was from afar and along with a car that I assumed belonged to Jellal. Erza stopped our car and immediately ran towards the man that was standing at the edge of the cliff where Seigrain's car crashed.

"Jellal!" she called out then pulling the back of the man's shirt and tackling him to the ground.

The two wrestled on the ground. One of them trying to get free to continue his morbid goal and the other preventing such a goal from completion. It was only when Erza finally got on top of the man when the two finally stopped.

"What the hell are you thinking, idiot!" she yelled at him holding the man's shirt collars as she sat on his body.

"Let me go Erza! I'm gonna end everything here and now!" the man said.

"By killing yourself?! Are you that much of an idiot?!"

"Not everyone can get over the pain as easy as you Erza!"

"You think it's easy for me to get over the pain? I married a man who made me betray the one I love. And for five years I hated my beloved and never told our son that about his father and his father about him. My heart is filled with too much shame, anger and pain that I'd jump off a cliff too just to stop me from feeling it!" she confessed.

"Then why do you still stop me? If you, yourself admit that it's hard. Why do you stop me, Erza?"

"Because I love you," the redhead answered with tears flowing down her eyes towards the face of the man under her surprising him, "I love you Jellal, I always have. Even after I thought that you cheated on me, I still loved you. Even after marrying Seigrain, I still loved you. It was because of my stupid pride and stubbornness that kept me from simply forgiving you that led to all of this. I know that now, that's why I don't think I can stand by and watch you end your life.. So please don't kill yourself because of what I did. Please... just don't leave me..."

She held the man closer and hid her tear stricken face on his chest. Jellal lifted his hand and placed it comfortingly on the woman's head.

"Erza, don't cry, not for me..." he told her, his features softening, "Don't worry I won't leave you anymore."

"And I won't send you away anymore," she told him lifting her face to face him, a smile gracing her beautiful face, "I love you Jellal."

"I know, you've made that quite clear," Jellal said with a teasing smile.

"Idiot! You're suppose to say I love yo-" the redhead was cut off by a kiss from the bluenette below her.

The kiss ended for a brief moment, just enough for Jellal to say, "I love you too Erza." Then they resumed their impromptu make-up session.

As their kiss deepened, I could feel the love the two shared from just looking at them, making me smile happily for them.

Earlier I had been worried when I saw Jellal by the cliff and when Erza pulled him away from it. I had wanted to make sure the two were alright but I had opted to watched them take care of each other themselves. I felt a sense of relief when I saw that they had calm down, and was very happy when I heard them confessed to each other. These two deserve happiness after everything they had been through, Jellal most especially.

"I'm happy for them," I heard a voice from behind me say.

I turned and saw Seigrain, his clothes were no longer tattered and he looked more handsome than ever just like his brother.

"Looks like everything turned out okay afterall," I told him.

"Indeed, but not without help," he said.

"You haunted Erza, didn't you? That's why she believe in the fact you were still there."

"More like I showed myself to Tommy and told him stuff that made his mother believe. I'm quite surprised that he was able to see me though."

"Kids that young are sometimes able to see ghosts, so it's understandable," I explained.

"Still, I thank you for helping," he told me with a grateful smile.

"I did nothing really," I admitted sadly.

"No, you did everything you could to help and that's enough for a worthless man like me," he said ruefully.

"You're not worthless," I told him.

"Is that Seigrain you're talking to?" I heard Jellal's voice from ask from behind me.

I turned to him and saw that he and Erza had finished kissing and were already standing beside each other.

"Yes, it's him," I answered.

"Can you tell him that I forgive him?" he said.

"He can hear you," I told Jellal but my eyes were on Seigrain who had a surprised look on his face.

"Well Seig, you heard me. I forgive you," he said loudly looking at the space I was staring thinking that his brother was there. "I know it's hard to believe that I would do such a thing after everything you did to me, but I too can't bring myself to hate you, bro. I just love you too much. Though I do wish you'd have told me about your feelings for Erza, we could've done something about it and at least things wouldn't have ended like they did."

Seigrain disappeared from my side and appeared beside his brother.

"I wish I didn't do all those things too Jel. You didn't deserve what I did to you, and I really wish I could undo them all and give you your life back," he told his brother.

I knew that Jellal couldn't hear his brother's words so I told him. "He wishes to take back everything he did and give you your life back."

"What's done is done," Jellal said, "You have to let the past go, Seig. You need to, in order to find peace."

"I'm really sorry," Seigrain said tears falling down his eyes, "For everything..."

"He says he's really sorry for everything," I reiterated.

"And I already said I forgive you," Jellal repeated.

"I forgive him too," Erza stated surprising everyone. "Seig, I know you think that you don't deserve to be forgiven, quite frankly the old me would think so too. But I have learned that if you truly love someone, you can see pass their flaws and mistakes and would be able to forgive them because you know how important they are to you. Jellal and I know how important you are to us that's why we will forgive the things you've done. I think you should forgive yourself too."

Seigrain stared admiringly at the red haired woman, it was clear in his eyes that he really did loved her. Suddenly he looked like he saw something in the direction of the cliff.

"What is that?" I heard him ask.

"Do you see the light," I asked him with a smile.

"Yes... it's beautiful. Is that for me?" he looked back at me and asked.

"Yes it is. It's time." I told him with a nod.

He then looked at his brother.

"Jel, I'm so lucky to have you as my twin brother. Thank you for everything," he told him placing a hand on the man's shoulder.

Jellal looked like he had felt something on his shoulder because he stared at it confusedly.

"Take care of her, okay?" Seigrain whispered, then let go and walked toward the cliffs direction until he disappeared from my sight.

"He's crossover," I told the two.

Jellal continue to look at his shoulder. I could see the sadness in his eyes caused by the lost of his brother, but I also could see relief in them. Erza just stared at Jellal waiting for him to recover.

"I would like to thank you for helping my brother," he finally said looking at me.

"It was nothing," I told him, "I'm just glad he's at peace now."

"I would like to apologize though," Erza said surprising me,"For what I did at your shop, I mean. Anyway I will gladly pay for the damages I've done and allow you to hit me in the head for what I did." She then bowed in front of me showing her head.

"Um, it's okay. I already had everything repaired so none of that would be necessary," I told her as I tried to make her raise her head.

When she did raise her head she said, "You really are a very kind person Levy."

I merely smiled at her and shared a look with Jellal that said how hopelessly endearing the redhead was.

(O-O)

I finally arrived at my house after everything. Erza had invited me for dinner with them after they get little Tommy from my shop where we left him with Lucy, but I declined. I simply watched them drive away in Jellal's car and bid them goodbye. I parked the car in our driveway and stared at our still on renovation house, then thoughts about the earlier's events flashed through my mind. What really hit me the most out of everything that's happened was the importance of forgiving someone. As I entered my house, I thought back on how Erza's relationship with Jellal was destroyed because she couldn't even forgive him, and how Seigrain's soul became earthbound because he couldn't forgive himself for what he did to his brother. It made me realize that forgiveness is good for both parties; the one who forgives and the one who is forgiven. Forgiveness creates a fresh start and brings closure for the two.

My mind then wandered off to my own life story about how I had forgiven my husband's past actions against me. Had I kept a grudge on him after what he did to me, I never would be married to him now. Perhaps I would be living an entirely different life if I hadn't forgiven him. Somehow I felt glad that I had such a soft heart, otherwise Gajeel Redfox would never had been in my life and I would never have find my happiness.

I went to the kitchen where I was certain where he was and stared lovingly as I watched him stir the pot of whatever delicious food he prepared for us tonight. He must've felt me staring at him because he looked up and turned to where I was standing then gave me his infamous devilish grin.

"Like what you see shrimp?" he teased knowing I usually blush when he points out the times when I openly gawk at him.

"Yeah, I do," I replied, surprising him at my sudden boldness. I then approached him and gave him a hug, surprising him some more.

"Levy?" he asked most likely worried at my strange behaviour.

"I'm glad I forgave you and let you in my life," I told him, hugging him tighter, "Thank you for coming into my life, Gajeel."

He was obviously still confused at my actions but still receprocated my hug with an awkward hand around my head.

"Aah, sure thing shrimp," he said with uncertainty.

I then looked up at him and smiled. "I love you Gajeel Redfox."

I couldn't help but smile even more widely as I saw the pink tint in his cheek that I was certain wasn't from the heat of what he was cooking.

"Yeah, yeah. I love ya too," he said looking away from me. "Now let me go so I can finish cooking. I'm staving already," he gruffly said.

"Naw, I think I'll stay here. I'm sure you can manage cooking with me here," I told him mischievously.

"Tch. Don't blame me if ya get burn," he said looking back at what he was cooking, which I was able to see was chicken curry.

I simply adjusted myself in his side and watch him stir the pot some more, a contented smile appearing on my face.

"Yup, I'm really lucky to have him.." I thought.

(/O.o)/

A/N: Yehey! I've finally finished one part of the stories in this fic. Don't worry there'll be more in the future and I'll be including other FT characters. Thank you so much for reading. Anyway the next tale in this fic will be about a boy who's killed in a train accident, but get this he doesn't know he's dead. So in order to cross him over Levy must talk to the boy's grief stricken family to let them tell him about what happened. But can Levy do it when she also has to deal with Gajeel's very irritating mother that decided to visit them for the weakend. (This will be A Sting and Lector bro-fic!) Well, hope to see you in the next chapter and thank you again for reading! Please review, I'd appreciate really it. 


	6. Death of a Child part 1

Disclaimer: Fairy tail not mine, belongs to Hiro Mashima. But I do like toying with his character. Also Ghost Whisperer also not mine. It simply inspired me to make this story.

Warning: This story may possess vivid descriptions of violence and gore. It'll have sexual themes too in some future chapters. And a very excessive use of different variety of curses and profanities.

DeAmonQuEen: I really am happy you guys are reading this. This story is kinda a tribute to my older siblings and my niece who never got a chance to enjoy this world, whose lives ended at a very early age. I thought of doing this since it's almost All Souls Day here in my country. I hope you will still enjoy it and that I also got Sting and Lector characters right. Well without further ado enjoy!

Special Thanks to:

IRON HEART 69 for putting this fic on their alert lists

Reviewer's Replies:

TiPoLover 22 - I cried writing it too.

Guest - Thank you! :-)

nightowlsdream - Thanks!

OnlyDarknessAwaits1369 - Gee thanks!

(/O.o)/

It was almost ten in the morning, Thursday, and I was driving on my way to my shop while talking to Gajeel on the phone. We were having a discussion on who was gonna be cooking dinner in the evening. I was very adamant to get the job since I wanted to check my progress since a couple of days ago I had joined a cooking class with Lucy. Gajeel was being a stubborn oaf again, he kept saying that I still needed practice before I could actually start making something besides heating food in the kitchen.

"Mou, Gajeel it was just that one time, it's not like I want to be an arsonist or somthing!" I told him pouting at the same time.

"Well that one time was enough proof that you should never step in the kitchen unless necessary," he teased snickering in the other end of the call.

"It wasn't that bad," I said.

"Shrimp, you nearly burned down the kitchen," he said chuckling.

"Nearly is the key word. Gajeel, I promise I won't burn anything. I just really want to try cooking that Adobo thing!"

"Adobo? Wazzat?"

"Oh it's a really delicious eastern country native cuisine that our instructor taught us. It was so good and I loved it. And I am certain you'll love it too since it's a meat dish. So please let me cook it tonight," I pleaded as I slowed down the car when I heard the warning bells for the upcoming train .

I heard him sigh and smiled triumphantly. I knew that sound, it meant I was winning this conversation.

"A'right shrimp, ya win. But if ya burn anything, you'll never gonna try any more experiment cooking in my kitchen."

I pumped my first and made a silent 'yes' when I heard this, then replied, "Cross my heart Gajeel! But really? Your kitchen? Thought it was our house?"

"It is. But the kitchen's mine like that little library is yours," I could hear the smirk in his voice.

I was about to give him another sassy remark when I saw something I didn't like outside near the train tracks.

"Oh no!" I uttered.

"What? What's wrong?" Gajeel asked hearing panic in his voice.

"I'll call you later," I told him then shut my phone and stepped out of my car. "Hey, what are you doing there Happy?!" I called the blue hair boy who was putting coins on the tracks. I saw the approaching train from afar. "Happy, come here this instant!" The boy did as he was told and came near me. "What are you doing here? And how did you get here?" I questioned him.

"I got bored waiting for Natsu. He doesn't play with me since he got that job at the fire department. Then I met Lector and he invited me to play with him, we walked all the way here," he replied innocently.

We heard the train come near the spot where they had been playing at and saw that the red haired boy called Lector hadn't left that spot.

"Lector!" he cried as an attempt to warn him. When the child merely looked at us with a smug expression, Happy tried to go back to him.

But I held him back and we both saw the train collided with the red haired boy. When the train passed, Happy looked very sad because of the lost of his friend but then...

"Yo!" the boy called Lector said appearing beside us.

"Cool! How'd you do that?!" the blue haired kid asked, I swear I could see stars of admiration in his eyes.

But I wouldn't have such actions be tolerated, especially knowing Happy who wouldn't mind doing such reckless and dangerous stunts.

"Happy, I think we should get you back to Nastu," I told him, "Go wait in the car."

"Eh? But Levy-"

"Wait in the car Happy," I ordered him with more conviction, to which the boy begrudgingly followed. When Happy was out of earshot I looked back at the red haired kid. "That wasn't very nice," I told him, "He could've seriously gotten hurt."

"Hmph, but he didn't," he said pouting and crossing his cute little arms.

"But he still could've," I said.

Then he looked apologetic. "I'm sorry," he said.

I smile, glad that he was repentant, then studied his features. He was probably around six or seven, his hair was gelled in a cool and spiky way, and he wore a maroon jacket that made him look smaller and dark blue shorts. I knew when he looked sorry after I told him that he could've hurt Happy that he was a good kid. It made me sad knowing that this would probably be his last time here in this earth.

"Lector, right?" He nodded. "What are you doing here? There's a better place that you can go where you can be happy, you know."

"I can't go anywhere," he said with a frown. "Mommy and Sting said that if ever I get lost I need to stay where I am or else they will never find me." He disappeared after that.

I looked around to find where he went but he didn't reappeared after that. Then from the corner near the fences I saw an altar for little Lector complete with his picture, a teddy bear, candles and some flowers.

(O.O)

"Aha! Found it!" I announced happily to my husband who was busy devouring my successfully cooked pork adobo.

"Found what?" he asked.

"What happened to that Lector kid. Listen to this article from a month ago. Tragedy strikes Magnolia Saturday evening, as a train hits an SUV, driver Mrs. Helena Eucliffe and her three month old daughter were able to escape but her six year old son, Lector wasn't so fortunate," I read to my husband.

"Poor kid," was all my husband had to say.

"Well, guess I should help them meet up so she can help Lector move on."

My husband stopped eating after hearing this. "Aaa, shrimp? Could ya like wait for a couple of days before doing this thing of yours?" he asked surprising me. He never asks me to postpone helping a spirit, it made me curious what he wanted.

"Why?"

"Well, ma called this morning and she said that she'd visit the weekend," he said acting nonchalant about it.

"WHAT?!"

"I said ma's visiting this weekend, I'm picking her up at the train station tomorrow."

"Why didn't she told us sooner? Like a couple of days earlier? I'm not ready to see her. Gajeel you know that woman hates me! And she'll hate me more!"

"Levy, she doesn't hate you. She just likes to torment people making them feel inferior. But now your married to me I doubt she'd do stuff like that to ya."

"Being married to you doesn't stop her. I mean she spilled her wine at me during our wedding rehearsal and destroyed my wedding dress."

"You know those were accidents shrimp. And she said she was sorry. Besides didn't that Virgo chick fixed everything?" he said making me narrow my eyes to tell him my disapproval of what he said. I heard him sigh, then he stood up and approached my side of the table and kneeled beside me, he then took my hand and looked me in the eyes with a serious expression. "Levy, she's not as bad as you think once ya get to know her. I mean she made my stay in her family bearable. Look, I know you and ma aren't best of terms but you gotta understand she's still my mother and your the woman I love, I really want you two to get along with each other. So ya gotta at least try."

"Okay," I conceded, "But I am still gonna help Lector, and let her think me weird because there is no way I will abandon this kid."

"Fine, you do what you have to," Gajeel said then he kissed me in the forehead, "But have lunch with her and let her get to know the real you first. You know, the funny, smart, kind, and adorable bookworm you are, then, after, you can let her think you're weird."

I laughed at that and nodded.

(O.o)

Early morning the next day, I went back to the railroad crossing where I found Lector. I saw the red haired boy sitting at the fences where his altar was with a sad expression. I approached him and greeted.

"Hey," I told him.

"Hi," he replied weakly, "What are you doing here?"

"I came to visit you. In case you feel lonely," I told him.

"I don't feel lonely. Sting said when you're lonely you become sad, when you become sad, you cry and crying's for babies. A real man doesn't cry because it makes them weak," he said pretending to sound arrogant and failing.

"Well, Sting is right, babies do cry a lot. But babies aren't the only ones who cry. Adults, I mean men, real men often shed tears when they really need to when something really worth their tears arrive, but that doesn't make them weak. It only proves their strength, strength in a sense that they are willing to admit that something is really hurting them and they are better than others because they are able to let go of their pride and show everyone how they really feel, even if that emotion is sadness."

Lector was silent for a moment, then he asks, "Do you know men who cry when they are sad?"

"Many actually. Mostly are my husband's colleagues at the fire station. And sometimes, when it's really special, my husband cries too."

"You mean people at the fire station cry?"

"Yup," I answered.

"Sting likes people at the fire station. He said he'd be a firefighter when he's older," he said looking down. His body started to visibly shake and I saw little droplets of tears falling on his legs. "I miss Sting (sob) and mommy (sob) and Dianne, my little sister too. (sob, sob, sob) I really want to see them again. I want them to find me soon," he said as he looked up at my direction, enabling me to see the tears fall from the boy's face.

I felt my heart wrenched at the sight. But I had to keep my composure in front of this kid so I could help him. And so I resorted to my next possible reaction.

"I think you actually should be the one who should look for your mother and siblings Lector," I suggested with a smile.

"What? But mommy and Sting said that if I get lost I need to stay where I am so they could find me," he said.

"Well, maybe they don't know where to look? That's why I think we should be the ones who should look for them," I told him.

"You'll help me?" he asked innocently.

"That's right!" I beamed.

Lector nodded and allowed me to take him to my car so I could get him to where his mother was working. When I got into the car he pointed at a small cat toy I had placed on my rear view mirror.

"I had one of those before!" he exclaimed.

"Really? Well my husband bought it for me when we went to the carnival once."

"Mom brought mine at the carnival too. But she was angry at me afterwards," he said sadly.

Not liking the atmosphere I tried to change the topic.

"So you like cats?" I asked.

"Yeah! Me and Sting do! We both think they are the coolest kind of pets!" he said excitedly, but then he looked even more sad afterwards, "But mom's allergic to them so we can't have one, which is why my dad bought us a fish."

"What's wrong?" I asked seriously concerned about why the sudden change of emotion.

"My fish and dad are dead. Dad died first because he was sick and the fish was suppose to be our only memory of him but it followed him afterwards. I really loved them and miss them too."

I didn't ask anymore questions after that, and simply drove us to where Mrs. Eucliffe worked.

(O.o)

We arrived at the town square and stopped across an very small antique shop where I knew was where Mrs. Eucliffe worked. I was contemplating how I was gonna tell her about her son's spirit still Earthbound without letting her think I was crazy or conning her. My best solution to this was talking to her first and get to actually know her before anything.

"Listen Lector, I think you should stay in the car first and let me talk to her before you show yourself, okay?" I told the spirit beside me.

I didn't wait for a reply and left the car, but when I got out, I saw Lector across the street in front of the shop, waving excitedly at me and pointing at the shop.

"I know this place! I know this place!" he said.

I immediately crossed the streets and took Lector to the side of the shop and chastened him, "Lector, I told you to wait in the car. You should be listening to me."

"But I know this place! Mom works here! I can finally see her, and I'm sure Sting's gonna be happy to see me too!"

This is where it dawn to me that Lector had no idea what happened to him.

"You don't know do you?"

"Know what?" he asked tilting his head.

I crouched down to his level. "Lector, what do you remember about that night?" I started to asked, "Do you remember what happened? About the train?"

"I remember only a little. I remember mommy being so angry, Dianne crying." He paused. "I was being bad, I didn't listen..." He looked at me with a very pained look then disappeared.

I looked around for Lector but he didn't come back. So I decided to continue my quest of meeting his mother.

I entered the shop and was really surprised with what I saw. It was an antique shop alright but it was better than any antique shop I had ever been to. It had a really homey and welcoming atmosphere, most likely because the shop was so well lit and didn't look damp and old despite the items they sold. The items to weren't as bad as they seem despite how old they were. They were old but beautiful at most, some were just interesting.

"Can I help you?" a young lady with a really short cut white hair asked me.

"Um, I'm actually looking for someone. Does a woman named Helena Eucliffe work here?"

"Why, yes she does!" she asnswer.

"Well, can I talk to her?"

"Oh. I'm sorry but she isn't here right now. She's probably still at the court house, not really sure if she'll come by today."

"Courthouse?" I dumbly asked but the moment she looked at me suspiciously I knew I had to fix my mistake. "Uh-ooh yeah that place, I forgot about that. Well then I guess I better go then. Thank you for helping me."

I left the shop after that and went to my car. As I was starting the engine...

"Where's my mommy?" Lector asked suddenly appearing on the passenger seat making me jump.

"Lector, you surprised me," I told him. When I composed myself I answered, "She wasn't there but I might know where she is."

We then took a short trip right towards the courthouse and once again parked across it. We waited until we saw people exiting the building, among them were Mrs. Eucliffe, a beautiful blond middle aged woman, and the young blond teen with her which most likely was Sting Eucliffe.

"That's them!" Lector exclaimed excitedly as he saw the pair which confirmed my assumption. But then we both saw Mrs. Eucliffe was crying on the shoulder of her son making us worried, Lector most especially. "What wrong with mommy? Is she still angry with me?"

"I'm not sure you had anything to do with it, Lector," I told him, "I think we shouldn't see her today, at least until I find out more about what's wrong with her."

And so after that I drove us straight towards my shop, where I saw Lucy had already opened it.

"Morning, Lu-chan!" I told her.

"You mean good noon, Levy-chan." she replied with a tone shelving some books. I simply laughed knowing she was trying to scold my tardiness.

I then looked at Lector. "Can you wait over there and let me talk to my friend for a minute?" I asked him. When he nodded and left my side I went straight to where Lucy stood who saw my little interaction with my invisible companion.

"Is that a-you know?" I nodded immediately, knowing she was uncomfortable saying the G-word.

"Ne, Lu-chan can you do me a favor?" I asked.

"Sure thing!" she replied, her enthusiasm returning.

"Can you watch Lector for a moment?" I told her.

"Uh, Lector?"

"You know," I tilted my head towards the direction of some children books on a table that were flipping on their own.

She took a panic look and took me at the back of the shop.

"Are you crazy?" she asked, "No, don't answer that. I already know you have a little bit of crazy in you, you did go to Fairy tail High. But seriously Levy-chan?! Me watch over a ghost?! I can't even see her or him or whatever he is."

"He's a six year old boy who doesn't know he's dead and I need to talk to his family so they'll be the one to tell him about it. Please Lu-chan have pity on the kid."

I knew even if I didn't use the poor-kid skit, Lucy would still agree to it, but I felt better letting her in on what I needed to do.

"Oh, alright. But you owe me big time!" she said.

"Of course!" I smiled, she really was my best friend.

We came back to where Lector was and I introduced the two of them to each other.

"Lector this is my friend Lucy, she'll be watching over you until I get back, okay?" I told him.

Lucy approached us and greeted Lector, well at least try to greet him since she was facing the wrong way.

"Hi, Lector-chan! I'm Lucy and I hope well have fun together!" she said.

"Uh, Lu-chan," I called her attention eying my right where Lector really was.

She realized her mistake and turned to where I indicated.

"So Lector-chan, do you like to read? Cause we have a lot of cool books here. We have color books too that I won't mind you using," she said.

But of course Lector grew bored of her and left her talking to air and went straight for our comic book section of the shop. I approached Lector and gave him an apologetic look.

"Why is she talking to air?" the boy asked.

"Um, well she's kinda blind," I told him.

"You're leaving me with a dumb blond blind lady? That doesn't sound responsible," he said looking rather smug again.

I simply smiled, knowing this was just the boy's defense mechanism when he faced uncomfortable situations.

"Well, despite everything you think of Lu-chan, she really is dependable. So please don't give her a hard time?" I said with a kind smile.

Lector seem okay with the idea after that, which meant I could leave the shop now. As I was about to exit the store, someone I had not expected arrived.

"Hey, shrimp," Gajeel greeted, behind him was his overbearing and annoying mother.

"Shrimp? Quite an uncommon endearment, son," she commented making me glare at my stupid husband, "Though I can't say it isn't fitting."

He didn't seem fazed though, and simply smiled at the woman and ignored my glare.

"Well, I guess we should get going now," he told me.

"Huh?" was all I could say, totally not understanding what he meant.

"Lunch? Me, you and ma? Together? This ring any bell shrimp?"

"Oh! Ahh-yes I remember. But Gajeel I'm really sorry, I have to go and pick up a couple new orders for the shop and they can't wait any longer! You can take Mrs. Wallace-I mean mom to lunch alone, can you do that honey?" I said.

Gajeel winced at being called 'honey' but relented knowing exactly why I had to skip our lunch date. One because he knew about Lector, and two because he knew I was avoiding his mother.

"Alright, but you're cooking dinner t'night. Got that?" he said.

I knew exactly what that meant. It didn't actually mean what it meant, because I knew Gajeel would rather get hit by a train then willing let me cook in his kitchen. What he just said was a code we had that said I had to be home before dinner tonight.

I smiled and nodded, kissed him on the cheeks, said my goodbye to Lu-chan and Lector and to Mrs. Wallace who simply sneered at me, then left.

(O.o)

I arrived at the Eucliffe's residence around two in the afternoon. It was a small two storey house with a porch that had a swing in front and a small outdoor terrace at the side of the porch where a tea table and chairs were found. Quite a cute house, too bad it looked kinda gloomy. I don't know why exactly. Probably because of the unattended lawn or that the house seem to sport dark brown and grey colors or because the inhabitants of the house let out a very gloomy aura. I really couldn't tell, but one thing's for sure this isn't gonna be a happy visit.

I knocked at the door and waited for someone to answer. A few moments later I heard the door locks open and a blond woman opened it.

"Yes?" she asked trying to force a smile despite the fact that she looked like she had been crying.

"Hi, um I'm Levy McGarden, I own a bookshop at town. And I-I know this isn't a good time but I know your son, Lector and I'd like to have a few words with you about him," I told her.

She looked surprise at first then she looked like she was about to cry, but once again she forced a smile and nodded at me. Moments later, the two of us found each other sitting at their terrace tea table sipping hot tea that was prepared by her son.

"Thank you for giving me a few moments of your time," I told her.

She just nodded and took a sip of her tea. "So you knew my Lector?" she asked immediately getting to the point.

"I do," I answered. Biting my lips, I paused thinking how I should say the next words. "Listen, Mrs. Eucliffe, I know this may be hard to believe but I have a gift. I see and hear ghosts, and I saw your son at the railroad crossing yesterday. He's still Earthbound, he's still with us here," I told her.

At first I thought she was gonna get angry but instead she looked even more in pain.

"Wa-why are you doing this? Is this some kind of scam? Because it's-sob-not funny," she choked the words.

"No, I'm not joking. Your son said he and his brother liked cats but you don't have one because you were allergic, so their father brought them a fish. And he also said you bought him a little toy cat at the carnival, I actually have something similar in my car which he was so fond of playing with," I hurriedly related to her.

"Oh my God. My Lector, it really is him." I could see the tears falling on her face now.

"It is him. And he's stuck here. Mrs. Eucliffe, I'm here to ask if you could come with me and talk to your son. Tell him-"

"No." She shook her head. "I can't. I'm sorry, I just can't. Please don't come back here anymore." She stood up and went back inside her house not waiting for me to say anything else.

I stood in front of their door for quite a few minutes registering what had happened. I knew the heaviness of losing someone important but I guessed there's a deeper pain if that someone happened to be your child. I couldn't bring myself to ask Mrs. Eucliffe to reconsider, so I simply left my calling card at her door in hopes that she'd change her mind.

(/O.O)/

A/N: Okay this is the first part of this story, and I really hope I got the characters right. Thank you guys once again for reading and I really hope you'd review. Next chapter is the conclusion expect an angry Sting, a sad and helpless Lector, Levy and Gajeel's mother finally looking pass their differences, and Lector finally crossing over. Until next time! Thanks for reading! 


	7. Death of a Child part 2

Disclaimer: Fairy tail not mine, belongs to Hiro Mashima. But I do like toying with his character. Also Ghost Whisperer also not mine. It simply inspired me to make this story.

Warning: This story may possess vivid descriptions of violence and gore. It'll have sexual themes too in some future chapters. And a very excessive use of different variety of curses and profanities.

DeAmonQuEen: Okay final chapter for my All Soul's Day Tribute. Hope you will enjoy it. And I thank those who read and supported this fic. Love you all!

Special Thanks to:

bookishangel, and kar12389 for favoriting this story and kari12389 for putting this story in their alert lists

Reviewer's reply:

Quinn from scrat - Yeah I saw the show too and I wasn't too keen on Andrea dying. But I'm still not sure whether or not I'd let Lucy share the same fate. So just please continue reading to find out. Thanks for the review!

(/O.o)/

"Gajeel, this is delicious. I love how you were able to make the vegetable's texture really crispy. Though I have to wonder how a young woman could let her man do all the cooking," Mrs. Wallace stated casually as she nibbled her food.

I simply gritted my teeth and forced a smile as I continued to ignore the she devil's verbal jabs on me and continued eating silently.

"Ma just so you know, Levy's actually joined cooking classes to change that part," Gajeel sensing my irritation told his mother, "She's improving really well. In fact yesterday she made the most amazing eastern cuisine, what's it called again Lev?"

"Adobo," I answered.

"Right, adobo." I saw Gajeel look expectantly at his mother hoping to at least satisfy her.

"Hmmm, a real woman would've studied such things before mariage," once again she stated casually and not even looking up from her plate.

I was getting angry, and that's a very large achievement considering I rarely do get angry at someone. But it seems that having dinner with this woman was the most annoying and unbearable experience in my life. And just when I thought my night couldn't get any worst, Lector, who I had brought home with me, just had to do something to catch the demon's attention.

"In the lighter side of news, the record of largest baked strawberry cake had just been broken by Lumière Francois, a local patissiere in a small town called Magnolia. He broke the previous record of..."

The three of us paused from our eating as the loud sound of the television in the next room suddenly resounded. Me and Gajeel shared a look. I've told him earlier about Lector staying with us that night, but I failed to mention the fact that the ghost kid might try to do weird stuff while he was with us. I was panicking on what to say to Mrs. Wallace, who seemed to be very confused at how the TV had suddenly turned on by itself. Luckily for me Gajeel came up with a very believable excuse.

"Looks like the electricity's at it again," he said looking at me for support.

At first I raised a questioning brow but of course just seconds later I figured out what he meant by that. And supported his excuse.

"Ooh, yeah. You know these old houses, they have such kinds of problems," I said looking at Mrs. Wallace, "You know Gajeel I think we should check it out."

Almost immediately me and my husband stood up and hurried to the living room where I saw Lector sitting on the couch, the remote at his side.

"Hey, Levy did you hear that?! Someone in town broke the record of largest cake ever baked! When I see mom and Sting again, I'll really tell them that we should eat there!" the boy announced.

"Um, sure thing Lector," I simply said, "But can you please turn the sounds a few decibels lower? We're kinda having an adult conversation in the other room.

"You mean you call the things that evil lady say about you adult conversations? Wow, I feel sorry for you," the child once again looked smug at his little true remark.

I simply smiled at Lector, it was sweet because despite his words I knew that he actually was trying to cheer me up.

"Well that lady is my husband's mother and she is very old and sensitive. So I don't take what she says seriously, but I appreciate the gesture, so can you please turn the volume down?"

"Okay, your call."

After that, the TV's volume was tuned down a few notches. I looked at my husband who was simply watching our conversation and nodded at him that meant we could go back now. We went back to the dinning room and I saw that Mrs. Wallace wasn't happy.

"Well?" she inquired.

"Just a minor electrical surge. You know these old houses," I told her.

"Hmph. There wouldn't be such problems had you two just decided to move in with the family," she told us.

"Ma, you know that I got a job here, and Levy just opened her shop. We like this town," Gajeel said exasperated.

"Yes, yes. That book shop. You know child, bookshops aren't all that profitable in the long run," she told me.

"My shop's doing fine so far ma'am," I told her.

"Ah, yes but for how long?" She looked at me with one fine brow raised. She was definitely taunting me.

"For a very long time, I assure you," I said with conviction and determination. I was willing to prove her wrong.

"Confident. A good trait to have for a business woman. I just pray that it doesn't cloud your head too much and blind you from seeing how much of a big risk entering the world of business half heartedly." She smirked just like my husband but only it made me pissed instead of turned on.

I knew that I shouldn't let this woman get to me since this was Gajeel's mom, but I didn't like how she was insulting my business and my seriousness in running it.

"Ma'am I assure you I placed my entire passion and love in my bookshop business. And believe me there is nothing half hearted in what I am doing."

We held each other's gazes, hers filled with challenge while mine was with determination. My husband continued eating, not really bothering to stop our little standoff. But it didn't bother me, he probably was giving me a chance to prove myself to his mother. And I wasn't gonna waste the opportunity. This woman needs to know who I am so she would get off my back and stop the snide remarks and insults about my identity, at least that is what Gajeel told me. So yeah I ain't backing down.

We didn't break from each other's stares, and I think that we'd be staring all evening if it hadn't been for the volume of the TV going up again.

"And the Sabers won by fifteen points! (Crowd applauds)"

Mrs. Wallace broke gaze first and turned her attention to the direction of the living room. I simply looked down, trying to simmer down the rage I was feeling.

"Must be the cat." Gajeel's voice broke me from my reverie. "Mr. Twinkle, out neighbor's cat. We watch over him sometimes and he really loves TV. So we let him watch here," he lied with a straight face.

After he said that, the TV changed into different channels.

"That's quite a talented cat," Mrs. Wallace commented.

"Why'd you think we agreed to take care of him?" my husband remarked.

I smiled at him. Happy that the tension in the table was slowing disappearing. Of course I knew my relationship with this woman wasn't in anyway okay yet, but at least I knew it was over for tonight.

(O.O)

Gajeel and I were getting ready for sleep. I just got out of the shower while Gajeel was already on the bed, arms under his head and waited for me to join him. I was putting on my night gown when I felt his red eyes on me.

"What?" I asked looking at his direction.

"I think you did good tonight."

"You mean with your mother?"

"Yeah. We talked earlier at lunch and she said a lot of things that she apperently didn't like about my new spouse."

"Like my shop?" I raised a questioning brow.

"Yeah, along with your height and the fact you didn't change your name to mine."

"Well, I can't change my physical appearance and what's wrong with me wanting to keep my name?"

"She thinks that your too independent and that you changing your name would take away that independence, so that's why you didn't. She thinks you didn't like to be thought as a married woman."

"Gajeel you know that's not the reason why I didn't change my name to Redfox," I told him in panic, that woman was ruining me to my husband, and I didn't like it one bit. "You know the only reason why I kept McGarden was because there's still a possibility that my father would look for me and it'd be easier for him to find me if I still use that name. You know that right?"

"Relax shrimp. Of course I remember your reasons and I told her that she was wrong with her assumptions. But then that led her to think of other crazy reasons, but let's not get there. Anyway, what I was trying to say is that I am proud of ya for showing her your strong side. My mother is a hard woman to please and she's been searching for things that's wrong with you. I'm glad you proved her wrong. Keep this up and she'll finally see why I chose you."

"So you admit she does hate me?" I crossed my arms.

"Levy, she doesn't hate you. She just still doesn't see why I chose you. I mean you know you ain't my usual preference of a woman, you've practically seen some of my ex's. So it's natural she'd doubt you."

"She doesn't approve of me because I am not busty and sexy like your ex's?! Wow, that's low," I huffed and sat angrily on our bed.

"Aww, don't be mad shrimp. Those busty girls are nothing if ya compare them to you," he husked on my ear. I felt his arm wrap around me and slowing dragged me closer, "Your smarter than them, funnier, kinder and most definitely sexier than any of the bimbos I dated."

"Me, sexy? Gajeel I think you should get your eyes checked," I joked.

"Naw, my eyes are fine. I know a great catch when I see one. And you, my little blue haired minx, is one fine catch. Don't let anyone make you think otherwise."

"Gajeel, you always know how to make a girl feel good," I told him snuggling deeper in his arms.

"Naw, trust me shrimp your the only girl I've said such words to," he said, the honesty in his voice made my heart flutter.

"Thank you," I told him which he replied with a hum.

"So whatcha gonna do with the ghost kid hogging the TV downstairs?" he asked.

"I'm not really sure. I'd probably try talking to Mrs. Eucliffe again. I don't really know how I can tell him he's dead without really upsetting him."

"Hmmm, I really feel sorry for the brat. Must be tough dying at such a young age."

"Yeah," was all I could say...

(O.O)

It was Saturday and I came miraculously early at my shop. Lu-chan wasn't there yet so I opened up by myself. I reselved some books and was tallying the number of books we sold and the remaining copies that were still in storage. I noticed that we seem to sell more of the racy romance novels and comic books than any of the ones in stock. As I was busy working on the numbers, I heard the shop door open and a young familiar blond teen entered.

"Welcome!" I greeted.

"Hi, um are you Miss McGarden?" the young man asked.

"Yes, and you are?" I answered while thinking where I had seen the teen.

"I'm Sting Eucliffe," he answered. I felt my eyes go wide as realization hit me. "You talked to my mother yesterday."

"Oh! Well it's nice to meet you." I offered my hand and a smile.

"I'd like you to leave my family alone," he said coldly making me retract my hand. "Look, Ms. McGarden I don't know what you're playing but my family has suffered enough."

"I'm not trying to con you and your family."

Rage filled the boy's face, and I could've swore that he would do the same thing Erza did to my shop. Thankfully he had more restraint than the other woman.

He sighed. "Ms. McGarden, please. My mother has been crying since your visit. Do not think that your actions have no consequences. My family's suffered enough and people like you who take advantages of others will a pay higher price. Please understand and leave my family alone." And with that he left my shop.

I stood silently and watched the teen from my shop's window as he disappeared across the street. I suddenly felt drained. Once again, someone thought I was trying to cheat them and I really felt sad about it. I'm just trying to help and yet these people end up thinking I'm the bad guy. I sighed and felt sorry for myself.

"Hey, why the long face?" my best friend's voice resounded by the door.

"Morning Lu-chan," I said looking down on my tally sheet trying to go back to what I was doing before Sting came in.

"Good morning too, if I could say that with you having that look on your face." I looked up at her and she was already standing infront of me. "Alright, tell me what's bugging you. I don't like it when my best friend looks as though her pet just died. So tell Lucy what's wrong."

I smiled, happy that at least I knew there was someone who didn't think I was a liar who uses people. I told her everything, from my visit to the Eucliffe family until Sting's visit in my shop that morning, even to the part about how I hated how people thought I was trying to con them.

"Well, the only thing I can advice you is that you need to stop telling people where you work. Because seriously we can't take anymore of the vicious assaults on the books," she joked.

"Lu-chan! I was serious!"

She laughed. "Lucky that Sting kid didn't go wild here like Erza did because I doubt you could clean up before the costumers arrive! With your little hands I doubt you'd be able to reach all the shelves."

"Lu-chan!"

"Hahahahaha. I'm joking Levy-chan."

"I know," I told her with a small smile. "But you could at least refrain from using height jokes, I get enough of that from Gajeel and his mother."

"She's still giving you a hard time."

I nodded. "Yeah. Gajeel said that I should try and let get to know the real me. Easier said than done. What does he want me to do, spend the entire afternoon with the woman? I doubt I'd last three hours before I would consider killing her. Seriously, can't she at least try not to always look down at me and think I was a lesser being?"

"She is pretty tall for a woman, no wonder Gajeel's too tall."

"He got his height from his father and don't compliment her!"

Lucy just snickered. "Anyway, I think you should take Gajeel's advice and let her get to know you. Try taking her out for shopping or something. You know Levy-chan, the only way to defeat someone is facing them head on!"

"I think that's what Natsu always say."

"It is, and sometimes that idiot gets things right. So give it a shot, who knows you and his mother might find a lot more in common besides her son."

Our conversation ended there because a couple of costumers entered the shop.

(O.O)

I was never one to not listen to people's advice, so when I saw Gajeel's mother pass by the shop I told Lucy that I was going out and see if I could try and bond with the woman.

"Hi," I told her when I finally caught up with her at some fruit stand.

"Oh, it's you," was all she said with a tone of disappointment and continued looking over the assortments of fruits.

I tried to calm myself to prevent me from leaving the hag.

"So I saw you walk by the shop and thought if we could you know, hang out."

"Hang out? Is that the common jargon used these days? Quite inappropriate," she stated not even looking away from her fruit inspection.

I sighed, once again to calm myself. "Mom, I'm actually just trying to ask if I could accompany you, I saw you pass by the shop and thought about spending time with you so we could get to know each other."

She finally stopped her inspection turned to face me for the first time since we had this conversation.

"First don't call me mom, for I don't remember boring you. And second what's this talk about spending time with me? Getting to know each other? My dear, do you really think that I would want to actually do anything with you without my son around? Did you really think I would want to have anything to do with you in the first place? Perhaps my words in our usual meetings weren't clear young lady, so let me simply make things clear here and now. I don't like you," she stated with disdain, "I never approved of your marriage with my son and I never will. I'm simply enduring you for my son, but the moment he has his fill with you like the rest of those whores in his past and leaves you, I will be sure that you don't get a single penny from him, you short flat-chested money grubbing wrench."

I couldn't speak after hearing all of these. I always somehow knew she hated me but the thought she thought that I only married Gajeel for his money? Bitch! I didn't even know my husband had money, he's a fireman for Pete's sake. Sure I knew his mother's family was wealthy but I never gave much thought about that. I love Gajeel and he loves me too. This woman was wrong about everything.

"What's wrong child? You thought I wouldn't figure out your plan, didn't you? All those years you spent on seducing my son wasted all for nothing. Well, now that you know I know, you two can have a quick divorce now. No sense in dragging things, you still won't get a dim from my son-"

"You're wrong," I cut her off.

"Excuse me?"

"You're wrong about everything. I didn't marry Gajeel for money, I didn't even know there was money in the first place. I love your son, and really love him, despite the fact he beat me to death the first time we met. I forgave him and loved him. He's the only man who ever saw the real me who never judged me for being different, and now because of you I know I'm the only woman who really saw who he really is. Even you, his mother had no idea who her son is. Why do you think he left your home? Why do you think he changed his name? He didn't wanted to carry your name because in that family, money was the only thing that mattered. Your son wanted love, that's why he came here to Magnolia where his father once lived. He wanted a real family, and I will give that to him. So you can take your money and shove it in whatever hole you have because I don't want it!"

I walked away from the woman not bother looking back.

(O.O)

I went back in my shop slamming the glass door, but I stopped in my tracks when I saw Lucy, Happy, and Lector inside. Lector and Happy seemed to be arguing and it looked like Lector was really hurt.

"You're not real!" Happy said.

"I am real! You're just being stupid!" Lector replied.

"You're the stupid one! Even Lu-chi can't see you!"

"That's cause she's blind!" Lector yelled.

"She's not blind! You're just invisible that means YOU'RE NOT REAL!"

"I AM REAL!" the redhead cried, the light bulbs in my shop shattered at the same time. Then after his outburst he disappeared.

"Lu-chan , Happy what happened?" I asked the startled pair.

"Well, I'm not really sure, Happy came to visit, then he started conversing with Lector," Lucy started.

Happy suddenly started tearing up. "Natsu said that Lector's not real. He said that there's no such thing as ghosts and that it wasn't cool talking to him because no one can see him. I told Lector that."

I panicked after hearing this, and immediately went outside to search for the boy. I walked around the plaza, calling out Lector's name, but I got no answer. I was about to give up and return to my shop in case the child had returned, but then I noticed someone sitting on a large crate in an alley, a familiar red hair and maroon jacket that I was certain only belonged to one person.

I walked to his side and sat beside him. We were silent for a couple of minutes except for the suppressed whimper and sobs from my companion. I placed my hand on his shoulder, rubbing him comfortingly. A few moments later Lector finally spoke.

"He said I wasn't real because no one but you and him could see, me," he said.

"Lector, you are very much real. The reason only Happy and I can see you is because Happy's still a kid and I have a this gift."

"(Sob) Gift?"

"Yeah, I have a gift that allows me to see ghosts."

"Then that means..."

"Your dead. I'm sorry Lector, I wanted your mom to tell you."

He was silent for a couple more minutes as if contemplating on what to say next, then he spoke, "I wasn't there when my dad died. I was too young, but I don't remember crying over losing him. In fact I don't remember him at all besides the fact that he bought a fish for me and Sting. Is that what's gonna happen to me? Is everyone gonna forget me?" He looked at me with pained and desperate eyes, tears where still visible in the side.

It was heartbreaking, that I too started tearing up myself. But I still answered the kid. "No, Lector. You will not be forgotten. You are a very special boy, and very much loved by your mom and brother, they will never forget you."

"Yet mommy doesn't want to see me. The last she remembers of me is that I didn't listen to her and she was angry at me," he said.

"Well I'll-"

"Shrimp?" A voice called. I turned and found Gajeel standing a few feet away from me at the alley's entrance. "What are you doing there?" he asked.

I ignored him to face Lector again but he was no longer there. I looked around the alley but he was nowhere in sight. I felt Gajeel's hands on my shoulder, and it was then I felt all my emotions unbearable that it made me want to just cry in my husband's arms. And I did. I turned to face him and cried in his arms. I felt him tense and startled at first but he said nothing and allowed my outburst, and resorted to simply patting my back comfortingly.

(O.O)

{Lector's POV}

I left after kind Levy's husband arrived. I didn't want to desturbed them. I decided to go to my house. Surprisingly, I actually remembered where I lived. I went inside and found my mommy in the living room sitting on the chair, holding my sister in her arms and silently crying. I knew immediately why she was crying, because the last time she cried like this was when my dad died, it was among the small memories I had of that time. Now, I'm certain, I'm the reason why she's crying. I approached her and talked to her.

"Don't cry mommy," I said, "It wasn't your fault. I should've listen to you. I should've been a good boy like you wanted me to. I'm sorry, mommy. Please don't cry." I placed a kiss on her cheek and put my hand on her arms. "I love you..."

"Lector?" I heard mom utter before I left her and went to my brother's room.

The door of his room was closed and it was a surprise for me because when I was still alive this room was always open so I could come in anytime I wanted. I pass through the door so I could get inside. When I got in, I found Sting sitting on his bed and he was weeping. Kind Levy said that real men shed tears when something special deserve such tears. In any other time I would've been really happy that my strong, cool, and amazing big brother was crying because of me for that meant I was special to him. But now I felt really sad, I didn't like the idea of Sting hurting because of me. I approached him and stood in front of him.

"Sting, I'm here, please stop crying..." I forced a laugh despite the tears falling from my eyes. "You always said that crying's for sissies and wimps. You always said that people who cry are weak. You look weird crying like this big bro. Please stop, don't be weak because of me... Please Sting stop crying..." I reached out my hand to touch his hair but stopped when I saw what he held in his hand.

It was a gun. My dad's gun. What was it doing in his hand? I didn't know the answer but I didn't like the angry look in my brother's eyes.

(O.O)

{Levy's POV}

After my little cry me a river scene, Gajeel walked me back to my shop. We entered and found Lucy just hanging up the phone.

"Oh, you're back!" she said, "Guess who I was just talking to on the phone."

"Who Lu-chan?" I asked not in the mood to play guess who with her.

She must've sense my mood and simply told me the answer. "That was Mrs. Eucliffe on the other line. She said she wanted you to come over to her place and that it was urgent." She was smiling at me.

And I couldn't help but smile too. If Mrs. Eucliffe wanted to see me, it meant that she must've changed her mind, despite what her son said. That means I could finally help get Lector crossover to the light. I turned to my husband and kissed him goodbye telling him I was gonna see him later at home, and left to my car and drove towards the Eucliffe's residence.

The drive wasn't that long and when I got there I was immediately welcomed by Mrs. Eucliffe, she seemed ecstatic.

"Thank god you're here! I was worried that if you came tomorrow he might leave," she said as she ushered me inside her home.

"He who?" I couldn't help but ask.

"My Lector. He was here. I felt him kiss my cheek and and hold arm," she told me, "Please can you tell me where he is. Is he still here?"

"He's not in the room, but let me check around the house. Can I do that?" I asked her, earning a nod. Then I walked around the house, I went towards the rooms where I noticed one door opened an inside I saw Lector with a very horrified look.

"Sting's gonna do something really bad," he said before disappearing.

I ran towards the room where Mrs. Eucliffe was and asked her questions.

"Where's your son Sting?"

"Huh?"

"Please, Helena-san tell me where your other son is."

"He left about five minutes ago. I don't know where he went. What does this got to do with Lector?"

"Lector said his brother was gonna do something really bad. Helena-san, I know it's hard, but can you please tell me everything that happened at the night of the accident."

"Okay. Well, I'll start with the fact that we were coming home from the carnival, and I was on the phone with my son, Sting. I was angry because the car he bought turned out to be broken, despite the previous owner's claims of it being brand new. It kept stopping, and I was angry because it was money I earned by working really hard. Dianne was crying and Lector, he just kept asking for his cat toy I had brought him from the carnival. I was getting frustrated, then the car stopped again and it stopped at the railroad crossing. The train was coming closer. I stepped out of the car and ordered Lector to get out of the car and wait for me at the side where it was safe, while I was trying to get Dianne. When I finally got Dianne out of the out of the baby's chair, I went to the side but Lector wasn't there anymore. He had gone back to the car to get his toy. It happened so fast, and my baby..." she was crying while she told me this tale.

"Helena-san the car, where did you bought it?"

"Sting found it from an ad in the newspaper. It was a private owner, a very arrogant man who sold a broken down car and we sued him for it but lost the case."

"Sting told me that people who take advantage of others will pay a higher price." I caught my breath. "I know where your son is."

(O.O)

Me and Mrs. Eucliffe drove towards the home of Jiemma Sabers. When we got there, we found Sting pointing a gun at who I assume was Jiemma Sabers, who shook in fear while his hands were raised.

"Sting!" I called, then told him, "Don't do this."

"He needs to pay for Lector!" he said.

"Sting, please put the gun down," Mrs. Eucliffe told her son.

"Sting, please stop this. Lector's here, you don't want him to see you like this."

"You shut up about your crap about my brother! I'm gonna do this!" he told me.

"Tell him to do what he told me to do when I get angry," Lector said beside me.

"He said that you should do what you told him to do when he's angry," I reiterated to the blond teen.

"That he should take all his anger and curl it all up into a ball."

"That you take your anger and curl it to a ball."

"Then let him kick it, kick it real high until it reached the moon!"

"That you should kick your ball high until it reaches the moon!"

"And all his anger will disappear."

"And all your anger will disappear."

Sting lowered the gun and fell on his knees crying. His mother immediately rushed to his side and took the gun away from him. I saw Jiemma going inside his house like a scared rat. But it didn't matter to me because I was able to stop Sting from making the biggest mistake of his life.

(O.O)

We drove back to the Eucliffe's residence. We arrived and got out of the car, then all three of us stood outside in silence, Sting was the one who broke that silence.

"Is my brother really here?" he asks me.

I nodded then gestured to my right side indicating that that was where his brother was standing. "He's over here."

"I'm sorry you had to see all of that li'le bro, it must've been awful."

"Not as terrible as the image of him crying. Tell him he cries like a girl," Lector said with that same smug tone he always used.

I giggled. "He said you cried like a girl."

"Hahaha, it's Lector alright. Tell him I promise that I'll never cry like that again."

"He can hear you."

"Tell him it's okay to cry, but he should only cry for those who deserve his tears."

"He says it's okay to cry but only for those who deserve your tears."

Tears fell on the young blond teen's eyes once again, only this time the tears had a smile that accompanied it. "Sure I will little buddy."

Then I looked at Lector who was focusing his attention on his mother.

"Ask mommy if she's still angry with me," the boy told me.

I looked at Mrs. Eucliffe and asked her.

"Oh, Lector, baby no. I'm not angry with you. I love you. Mommy should've made sure that you got out, that you were safe. It's not your fault, I should've-I should've- I'm sorry."

"Tell her not to cry, because it wasn't her fault I should've stayed put. Tell her I love her and she's the best mommy in the world."

"Your son loves you and says your the best mother in the world. You should stop blaming yourself for what happened," I told her making her cry even more harder.

"I love you too baby!"

"Hey, that's really cool!" Lector suddenly said.

"Do you see a light?" I asked him.

"Yeah, it's really beautiful."

"He's ready to go," I told the two others.

"Oh, my baby. I love you so, so much," Mrs. Eucliffe said.

"I love you too li'le brother," Sting joined, "Don't feel too alone buddy, just wait for me there okay, I promise we'll see each other again someday."

Lector transported beside the pair and touched both their hands.

"Tell them, that I love them too and I'll wait for them. Also tell them I'd be waiting for them with daddy and Jerry so I won't be too alone."

"I'll tell them."

Then Lector walked away from us until he disappeared from my sight.

"He's gone," I told them.

Mrs. Eucliffe once again cried for losing her son while her other son comforted her. I simply watched the scene and had my own sets of tears fall from my eyes.

(O.O)

It was almost nine when I arrived at home. I parked my car and was about to go inside the house but I froze at the sight at who was waiting for me in the front porch. Gajeel's mother was there. I contemplated on whether I would greet her or just ignore her and go inside. Luckily she saved me the trouble.

"Good evening," she said.

"Good evening to you too," I told her and made my way towards the door.

"You're quite late this evening," she commented.

"I visited a friend," I told her stopping in front of the door.

"Must be a very special friend for you to miss dinner," she raised an accusing brow.

"Yes she is special, but I assure you it is not in that kind of friend, Wallace-san. She just lost her six year old son, and I was comforting her family," I told her with disdain.

This seem to shut her up. I took this as my cue to get inside the house but once again I stopped when she began to talk to me.

"I'm sorry then," she said sincerely which surprised me a lot, "I know it's hard to lose a child."

"Yeah, it is. She lost her husband too. It's just her and her other two kids now," I told her as I remembered that afternoon's events. "But she's strong and they'll survive," I stated with conviction.

And for the first time since I met the woman in front of me, I saw her smile at me. And not the triumphant and evil smile, but the kind and motherly type. This scene really shocked me.

"Gajeel was right about you," she said.

"Huh?"

She giggled. "I said, my son was right about you. You are not like any girl he's ever been with. This afternoon's conversation opened my mind to that fact, that and a few stories told by my son about how exactly you two met. I'm happy to say that I was impressed."

"What does that mean exactly? And what are the things that idiot told you? Because I assure you ma'am that he has a tendency to over exaggerate on things especially on parts that make me appear stupid. So trust me when I say you shouldn't believe every word that idiot say!" I told her in mild panic. Gajeel always had a tendency to embarrass me in his stories and I don't want him sharing those kinds of tales to his mother.

She giggled again, and nearly snorted at my reaction. "Trust me Levy-chan." My eyes widened at her sudden usage of my name in such a casual manner. "Everything my son said I can prove true just by looking at you now, especially the cute part that happens when you're embarrassed. But let's not talk about those right now." Her mirth died and she took a more serious and business woman like atmosphere. "I want to talk about your future with my son."

I sighed. I knew she wasn't gonna let this afternoon's conversation slide. But I still stood by my words because I meant every bit of it.

"Wallace-san, I meant what I said. I love Gajeel and I am not after his money. You can have all of it because I only care about him."

"I know," she said.

"You do?"

"Indeed. You've made your point quite well earlier this afternoon, and I admire that. Plus you were right, almost everyone in my family did only care about money and I knew Gajeel wanted more than that, I knew he left to search for that special something that he had lacked or more like missed that he could never find in my home. I also knew he came here to find that something, but he ended up finding it with you, Levy-chan." She took my hands and held it in hers. "You gave something to my Gajeel that even I couldn't give him in full. You gave him your love, and made him happier than I had ever seen him. And I thank you for that."

I didn't know what to say. Somehow this afternoon's incident became an eye opener for one of us and somehow had led to this very strange yet pleasant occurance. But I had no idea how to response. My long pause must've concerned the woman in front of me because she asked how I was doing.

"Oh, yeah I'm fine. It's just that, I hadn't expected this that's all. I kinda was expecting you not talking to me for the remainder of your stay," I told her with honesty, "By the way, I am sorry about earlier for blowing you off like that."

"Don't think too much of it, I was primarily at fault anyway. But look on the bright side, because of what you did earlier it led us to this talk and made me see exactly who you are. So do not think too much of it."

"I guess. But I still am sorry."

"Oh alright, I forgive you. And since we are already talking about apologies, I owe you quite a lot. Levy-chan can you find it in you to forgive me for giving you such a hard time? Please forgive my transgressions," she said bowing in front of me.

I felt my cheeks go red and I hated how this was going. "Oh, please don't do that. Please ma'am I forgive you, no need to bow."

She stood up and once again giggled. Really I felt like a clown since for some reason I keep making her laugh at me.

"You really are something Levy-chan," she stated.

"Funny, Gajeel keeps saying the same thing."

"Well, then I am happy that he too knows it. Because someone like you deserves someone great. And I am happy that you choose my son for the job."

"I'm happy to have him too ma'am."

"Please call me mom or mamma we're family now," she said giving me a hug. I hug her back and was very happy at what she said. "You know we should go shopping tomorrow before I leave. I want to buy my new daughter some beautiful clothes."

"Oh, that won't be necessary, I'm not really in to buying clothes."

"Well, it doesn't matter because I am still gonna buy some!"

The door opened and revealed my impatient husband.

"Well, I'm glad you two are getting along now. But you can continue the bonding inside, unless one of ya wants to catch a cold or something."

"Gajeel really, we were having a moment here," I said with a pout.

"Indeed we were. Son, I've taught you better than to inturrupt grown ups talking," Mrs. Wallace said in mock stern.

My husband just rolled his eyes and continued, "Well continue the moment inside otherwise you two will freeze to death."

I stuck my tongue at him, but stop when from the corner of my eyes I saw Mrs. Wallace doing the same. We couldn't help it and just laughed at each other. Gajeel on the other hand just raised his hands in mock surrender and muttered, "Girls.." under his breath making us laugh even harder.

As I was laughing I thought back on Lucy's words earlier that day and thought how right she was, me and Mrs. Wallace can have more things in common besides Gajeel.

(/O.O)/

A/N: Well, that's that. I didn't really like how I ended this chapter with Levy and Gajeel's mother. But the woman's attitude in this fic was necessary for future usage in the actual plot line of this fic. Anyway, moving on! While I feel like I failed in the Levy and G's mother relationship, I am happy how I wrote and ended Lector's story. After all I did dedicated it to my siblings and niece who all passed away young. Thank you for reading! Next story for this fic will be my very first try on a NaLu pairing. Hope I succeed! So until then, see ya! Oh and don't forget to review! 


	8. The Fire Ghost part 1

Disclaimer: Fairy tail not mine, belongs to Hiro Mashima. But I do like toying with his character. Also Ghost Whisperer also not mine. It simply inspired me to make this story.

Warning: This story may possess vivid descriptions of violence and gore. It'll have sexual themes too in some future chapters. And a very excessive use of different variety of curses and profanities.

DeAmonQuEen: Hey! Me again! Sorry for not updating for a long time. I've been really focused and obsess in a different fandom. But now I'm back! So anyway this next story is kinda my first try of a NaLu pairing so pardon them for being a bit OOC. Also in this fic, most of the time I'll be shifting POVs like I did on the last chapter. But don't worry I'll probably only be shifting between Natsu's and Levy's POVs, so no one should be confused. Thank you for reading and please enjoy.

(/O.o)/

It was getting late, but I was still at my shop. I know that usually Friday nights were spent in night clubs or such, but not for me and Lucy that night. We still had quite a few things to do before calling it quits. The new book stock that had arrived that afternoon needs to be sorted and we had decided to add another wall shelf in the shop. Of course we could do these things tomorrow but then it would mean that we had to come back on next day and let's just say that Lucy and I had plans for the weekend. Gajeel and me were planning on going camping on the weekend and Lucy said she was planning on going on the two day shopping expo at Crocus. So that's why we really needed to finish everything that night.

We decided to divide the tasks so we could finish faster. I was in charge of sorting the new books at the back of my shop, while Lucy was in charge of putting the wall shelf and placing books there. I knew that Lucy might have a hard time nailing the wall shelf on her own, so I decided to call for a little help. Since my husband was taking a longer shift, I called someone I knew that would willingly help us and also is capable in a bit of carpentry, and that someone was Natsu Dragneel, Gajeel's cousin.

I know that the said cousin was a bit of a handful, considering the many times he annoys my husband with his silly and often childish antics, but when he is needed, he is actually quite reliable. One just needs to be patient with him and overlook certain personality traits the young salmon-colored haired man has. Of course not many has enough patience for the said man.

"Natsu, stop that! I'm might fall!" I heard Lucy's high pitched voice scream.

I shook my head and continued my work. I didn't have to be a genius to guess what had gotten my blond best friend so irritated. I ignored the two, until a few minutes later I heard a loud bang in the other room, and sighed.

"There they go again," I thought exasperatedly.

I stood up and went to check on the damages the two had done to my shop and immediately blushed at what I saw.

"What are you two doing?!" I screamed my face glowing beet red.

The two were in one corner of the shop, with Natsu laying on his back while Lucy laid on top of him, their faces merely inches apart, also in that corner a number of my good books laid carelessly on the floor along with a very broken wall shelf that the pair was assigned to install and put books on. The pair's eyes were wide and looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Levy-chan this isn't what it looks like!" Lucy hurriedly say as she sat up on the pink haired man's body.

I simply raised a questioning and most definitely doubting brow at her.

"It's true. Natsu was being a childish idiot again," she insisted.

"I only wanted to have a little fun," the salmon-color haired young man said.

"And you thought it was fun tickling me despite the fact I was carrying an armful of books while standing on a ladder?!"

"Yup!" Natsu said with a with a childish grin.

"And it never occurred to you I'd fall?" my blond friend asked clearly irritated.

"It did. But I knew I'd be able to catch you. Like I did earlier." His words were firm and filled with conviction, and his smiled changed into a more softer caring kind making Lucy blush.

It was obvious that Lucy was at lost for words, which is a somewhat a regular occurance for her when she was with Natsu. Even though the salmon haired man acted childish and ignorant most of the time, he always seems to have a way with Lucy. One moment he could make her irritated and angry with him, the next he would make her smile, laugh, or blush, like what he had been doing now. I found the sight quite endearing and kinda cute despite the damage that was done to my shop.

I simply watched the two stare at each other for a few minutes, not saying a word, not wanting to ruin the moment for them. Of course it looked like the two had completely forgotten I was there in the first place, I mean they aren't even minding the fact that they were still in a very compromising position. I had wish I had a camera at that moment because I was certain my husband would've really enjoyed the picture, though not for the same reason as me and more because he enjoyed tormenting his cousin.

"Ne, Lucy you should lay of on the food, you're really heavy," Natsu told my blonde friend finally breaking the silence.

'Slap!'

Was heard before Lucy stood up and began picking up the fallen books.

I sighed.

Leave it to Natsu totally act like an idiot and ruin the beautiful moment they shared. As much as I hated how the entire scene ended I knew I had to concentrate a more important task at that moment.

"Natsu, you better find a way to fix that shelf and nail it back because I really want to finish everything that needs to be done before we close the shop," I told him then turned my attention to Lucy who was still obviously fuming as she picked up and rearranged the fallen books, "Ne, Lu-chan once you're done picking up those books, come with me at the back and help me sort the new arrivals. Leave Natsu to fix his mess, okay."

She simply nodded and we both ignored Natsu's claims of not being entirely at fault of everything. I decided to return at the back of the store and continued my work. Lucy joined me a few minutes later and we continued working in silence simply reading through the book titles then classifying them based on genre then cataloging them.

A couple of hours later, we finally finished our work. Lucy had went out to check on Natsu and see if he had finished the job or if he needed some help. I could see she was a bit worried, and I couldn't blame her considering the entire time we had been working at the back of the shop, we hadn't heard anything from our pink haired friend, except for the hammering sounds that resonated earlier. But aside from that, Natsu had been quiet the entire time.

After Lucy left, decided picked up our things and carry it outside so we would directly leave after Natsu was finish. As I was picking up my laptop and Lucy's bag, I started to feel very hot and smelled something burning. I looked around and saw smoke coming from the main part of the shop. Fear immediately crept in my heart and instincts took over me. I grabbed a fire extinguisher and ran towards the source of the smell only to be weirded out at what I saw.

There was no fire like I had originally thought, and the smell had disappeared as soon as I arrived in the room. Lucy and Natsu, who had saw the panicked way I entered the room yelling where's the fire and a extinguisher in my hand, looked at me in confusion.

"Levy-chan, are you alright?" Lucy was the first to voice her concern.

I was confused too. I really thought the shop was on fire.

"I thought I smelled something burning and I was certain I saw smoke coming from this part of the shop," I told them with honesty but my voice shook with uncertainty, which I was positive that it came from the adrinaline that was still pumping in my system.

At first Natsu let out a short laugh, seeing that everything I did and said was something extremely funny to him, but he was immediately silenced by Lucy's very angry glare. Then my best friend approached me with a small and understanding smile.

"It's late and we've been working all day. Natsu's finished fixing the shelf, but we can put the books there on Monday. I think we should just call it a night and get ourselves some proper rest, ne?"

I knew she was trying to make me feel less foolish by making it look like I was totally imagining everything. I smiled at her kind gesture, and nodded in agreement.

"Good. Anyway, I'll go get our stuff," she said as she went to the back room.

I was left with Natsu who was still quiet after Lucy's glare. I looked at his direction and he looked kind of guilty and depressed either because he regretted laughing at me or because once again he made Lucy mad at him. If I was the source of his guilt, I'm sure he would've apologized to me right now, since I knew Natsu wasn't that prideful that he was incapable of admitting his mistakes, unlike my husband who finds it hard to apologize to people. So I guessed his negative feelings were caused by Lucy, I mean if the fact that he was staring at the entrace to the back storage where Lucy entered wasn't already an indicator. I thought he was kinda cute because of it, despite the melancholic atmosphere surrounding him. Natsu reminded me of a puppy that always wanted to be on their owner's good side and catch their attention, which was ironic because like my husband, Natsu liked cats. Of course I couldn't take his defeated look anymore so I offered him a smile to tell him everything was gonna be okay and told him a few comforting words.

"Don't worry Natsu. Lu-chan isn't that angry with you. She's just tired like me. In fact I'm certain when she gets back, she's probably gonna be smiling and talking to you again," I told him.

This seemed to cheer him a little because he offered me one of his million watts smile that made my stomach flutter. Seriously, this guy literally has the most adorable and killer smile in all of Magnolia that it made me want to-woah stop! I did not want to go there. Not wanting my thoughts to dwindle to unsavoring things anymore, my attention turned to the shelf he had finished fixing and re-nailed to the wall. It was impressive. I could see that not only had he fixed and installed the thing but he added a couple of designs to it by putting a dragon carving at the ends of the shelf. I wondered where he got those figurines but I didn't asked, knowing Natsu, he must've been carrying those things in his bag for a long time and was looking for a place to put it on.

"You did a good job, Natsu. It's really beautiful," I told him.

He grinned and placed his hands in the back of his neck. "Of course it has to look nice, otherwise Lucy wouldn't like it and would be mad at me for destroying it the first time," he said a hint of pride.

I smiled at his indirect way of admittance that he had fixed it as a way to impress Lucy. I would've teased him about it to get back at him for laughing at me earlier, but Lucy had already got back with our stuff so I decided to simply let it go.

As I was closing the shop, I thought back about that little fire incident I had. It felt weird. I knew what I felt, smelled and saw earlier, and it wasn't something I would conjured up because of fatigue. Now that I thought about it, it would seem that perhaps what I had experience was caused by a spirit or more likely a premonition created by one. I looked around my shop, trying to find the source of the apparation I saw earlier. But I saw nothing. No invisible visitor that could've cause the weird experience.

I heard Lucy and Natsu call out for me so I left and went after them. I watched my friends waiting for me ahead by my parked SUV and practically failed to notice a flickering light that came inside my shop, exactly at the bookshelf that Natsu made.

(O.O)

The sun had barely shone inside our lovely bedroom, I was laying on the side, my back was facing my husband, when I felt his hand sliding inside my shirt. I smile crept on my face. The treacherous hand roamed my body from my stomach until it reached one of my breasts. During all of this, he was kissing my left shoulder slowly moving towards my neck. I let out a pleasurable moan when he started massaging my breast and sucking my ear. I couldn't take it anymore, I shifted my position until I was facing him. Despite the darkness of the room, I could feel his ruby red eyes looking hungrily at me. I smiled and moved to kiss him. Our kiss started soft and tenderly then it heated. I could feel his tongue entering my mouth practically tasting me and at the same time he shifted his position until he was on top me. I then felt my shirt being removed from me as we continued kissing. If it had not been for my sexual induced euphoria I would've been really bothered by morning breath, but I was too busy enjoying the hand that was massaging my sides until he stopped at the helm of my shorts and underwear, then he lifted me a little and I felt him slowly remove them. I knew where this was going and I wasn't gonna stop it, instead I started to reciprocate my husband's advancements. I left his lips and slowly descended to the crook of his neck and where I kissed and sucked, meanwhile my hand went moved down towards his boxers and started massaging his slowly hardening length. I heard Gajeel let out groan from my ministration, making me smile. But it would seem my victory was short lived, when I felt a finger entering my wet private, I let out a gasp, making my husband laughed his signature "Gihi".

I was very eager, excited where this was all going, and very happy that it was happening at that time. This was the best wake up call I had ever had. Too bad it had to be ruined by my phone ringing.

I really wanted to ignore it. I mean, I almost really ignored it, but the ringing wouldn't stop. So my free hand reached the nightstand where my phone was kept and I checked the caller. It was from the security agency. I frowned at this.

"Don't take that call," Gajeel ordered huskily as he was fingering me and sucking one of my breast at the same time.

I wanted to do just that but something told me this was important. So instead I answered it.

"He-ah-llo?" I answered, trying to suppress my moans as my husband continued prepping me.

"Hello, sorry for calling this late ma'am but your fire alarm system in your bookshop had been triggered and we would like to warn you about it," the woman on the other line said.

"Wait what?!" I asked clearly not liking what she just said. Gajeel had stopped what he was doing at the panicked sound of my voice. I pushed him a bit so I could sit up, his hand removed itself from me.

"We've already sent local fire department to check on it, but we were told to inform you when such things happen."

"Are you telling me my shop is on fire?!"

"We had a notification that the fire alarm in your shop was triggered. We are not certain of the circumstances of the situation. You may ask the fire department for that ma'am. We only called to inform you, and hope you were pleased of our services. Thank you and have a good day ma'am." The line ended with a beep.

I stared at my phone for a few minute, processing what I had heard. When I was done, I immediately pushed Gajeel and stood up to get dress.

"Oi, shrimp what the hell was that about?!" he asked as he sat on the side of our bed. He was clearly irritated.

I ignored him because I too didn't like how our love making ended, and put on a shirt and jeans then answered him, "My shop's on fire, Gajeel. I need to check it out." After that, I exited our room and rushed downstairs.

I heard him curse and say, "Wait up, I'm coming with you!"

We drove together towards my shop with high hopes that the fire wasn't as bad as I feared. Upon arrival we saw a small fire truck parked in front of the shop with a couple of fire fighters infront of the shop along with a familiar blond haired woman talking to them.

"Lu-chan!" I called out as I got out of the car.

"Levy-chan!" she cried as she ran towards me.

"What happened?" I immediately asked.

"I don't know. I only received a call from the security agency saying our fire alarm was set off and that they called the fire department for it. I rushed in here to see what happened. They said that they saw smoke coming from the inside and bust the door. I-I don't know what they meant about everything being a controlled fire or something. I just arrived and they said they've already put out the flame."

"Did you see the damage?" I asked with dread. Fire and water were most definitely not good for books.

"I was too afraid to check," Lucy said with a hint of shame.

I too felt the same thing. But I knew one of us had to see the amount of damage done to the shop.

What if everything was was damaged? What if we couldn't salvage a single book? What were we gonna do? It's barely six months since we started and this had already happened, we haven't even paid off the loan we took to start this business. How could this happen to us?

These questions rushed into my head increasing the fear I had felt. It was suffocating and I felt like I was gonna faint, until I felt a hand on my back. I looked up beside me and saw that it was Gajeel.

"Everythin's gonna be alright, shrimp," he said, "You can get through this."

It wasn't everyday that my husband would comfort someone, and somehow it had worked on me. I felt my strength coming back to me and a new-found courage alongside it. I smiled at him and faced Lucy with a determined look.

"I'll go see the damage," I told her.

I walked towards my shop, I saw the two fire fighters, one of them nodded towards me and allowed my entry. I daintily walked inside, carefully trying to avoid the broken glasses from my shop's door. I looked around, and relief seem to come to me. My shop didn't take as much damage as I had imagined. Well sure there were puddles on the floor but somehow most of my books were intact and that the fire didn't seem to get them. I walked further and saw where the source of the fire was. It was the area where Natsu and Lucy had installed the wall shelf, and based on the soot that formed around the area and how most of the great damages were from that part of the shop I could tell that the fire started there. What puzzled me though is that the soot or the indication of fire only seemed to attack only that particular area like it was secluded in only that part. I know I should be happy with it since it meant that most of the items in my shop were saved, but I felt weirded out by it. And somehow I knew this fire wasn't started by something of this world.

"Shit," I heard Gajeel curse from behind me, "I thought those guys were joking when they said that the fire only focused on one area of your shop. Guess luck's on our side huh, shrimp?"

"I don't think that luck had anything to do with it," I told my husband with a grim tone.

"You don't mean?" he started, realizing exactly the meaning behind my tone.

"This is caused by a spirit," I finally said, "And based one the remaining emotions I could feel around this place, I can say that he/she isn't here just for your regular haunting."

"You saying this ghost is trying to hurt you?" he asked in a very serious tone. He hated it when earthbound spirits were capable of hurting me.

Understanding his worry, I replied, "I'm not sure this spirit is haunting me to be exact. I think he's warning me."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that this spirit wants me to back off before I include myself in his story or else he'd do something far more horrible to me."

"So what are you gonna do?"

"Nothing at the moment. Unless this spirit reveals itself, I won't be able to get anything from him. I don't even know who he's haunting."

For some unknown reason this thought made the two of us uneasy. But I tried to let go of the feeling, and focus on an important matter.

"Looks like we're gonna have to cancel that camping trip," I told Gajeel trying to change the subject.

He simply shrugged. "Figured as much," he said, "I guess we can use the weekend fixing this place."

I turned to face him. I knew that despite his nonchalant tone he was really disappointed in canceling our trip. He had been expecting this trip for a few weeks. In fact he had been taking extra hours at work just to get approved for three days off. So I felt kinda bad for him.

"You know you can still go camping. I'm sure me and Lu-chan can work together and fix this place up on our own," I told him.

He smirked at my suggestion and approached me. Then he pulled me in his arms. "I ain't doing any of that shrimp. Camping ain't fun alone. Besides I'm sure we can think of a few ways to still enjoy our weekend," he said raising his brow suggestively, "Maybe even finish our little thing this morning."

I laughed. "I do love it when you're all sweaty from working with wood," I said tiptoeing to come closer to his mouth.

"Really? I'm sure I can sweat while working on other things too beside wood," he said before kissing my lips in deep passion.

I was reciprocating the kiss when we heard an 'ahem' behind us. We separated and looked at the source.

"As much as I hate breaking you two up, we still have to focus on the problem at hand guys," Lucy said with her hands on her hips and a teasing grin, "Plus those fire fighters want to talk to you guys before they would leave, they said something about needing to investigate the fire's source? You should go talk to them, Gajeel, you're the fire expert afterall."

I heard my husband grumble along the line of "Annoying bunny couldn't wait for a few minutes." as he released me from his hold and left to go talk to the firemen. After he left us, me and Lucy shared a laugh before finally discussing what we should do to fix the damaged caused by the fire. Lucy immediately got into the conversation even went as far as suggesting how to use the fire to our advantage like putting new designs on the walls and using what kinds of wood and such. I simply listened to her, but my mind still wandered on the real source of the fire.

What did the spirit wanted? Why did he/she destroyed only that portion of my shop? Questions flowed through my mind. And I only prayed that I could have the answers before something even more evil happens.

The entire weekend was spent working on fixing the shop. The first day was spent waiting for the investgator finish inspecting the shop and trying to find the reason how the fire stated. Of course he couldn't find anything that could cause the incident, so instead he wrote in his report that the fire was caused by someone who broke into the shop, which was what Gajeel suggested. When that was done the three of us; Gajeel, Lucy and I, spent the rest of the day cleaning up the mess. Gajeel removed the burnt wood from the ceiling, wall and floor. He was really amazed on how controlled the fire was. He often commented on how the wood behind the walls, flooring and ceiling remained untouched by any indication of the flames, which meant that all we had to do was replace the exterior part. After clean up we all went home and immediately went to sleep. I was a bit disappointed that me and Gajeel weren't able to finish our sexual activity from earlier, but I couldn't blame him. After all most of the heavy work landed on him. So I guess I had to wait for another time.

The next day was spent on the repairs. Gajeel once again did most of the heavy labor, from replacing the burnt wall and flooring to painting. Me and Lucy called the insurance company to at least get something from this incident and use it to aid in the repairs and replace the books that were also burned during the fire. When that was done Lucy helped Gajeel design the walls, while I ended up staying in the back calling our supplier to order the books that were destroyed by the fire. Lucy painted floral morals on the wall much to my husband's distaste. After painting the shop and other cleaning, we finally finished everything. The three of us spent the rest of the day celebrating. We went to get dinner at the local Eastern Restaurant and enjoyed good hot eastern cuisines.

Somehow we had manage to get everything fixed and back to how it used to be if not a bit better. I can say I loved the new shop's wall designs. Even though it wasn't the weekend we planned I can say it was a bit fun spending it with the two most important people in my life, and another upside no spirit seem to approached me during the entire time, even the spirit responsible for wrecking my shop in the first place. This became a relief to me, well at least until the spirit struck again...

(O.O)

Sleep... That's exactly what I was doing when it was disturbed by the annoying ringing of my husband's phone.

"Redfox.." I heard Gajeel answer and was still groggy. There was a pause, he was probably listening to whoever was on the other end of the phone. "WHAT?!" he yelled angrily startling me awake. "Fine fine. I'm on my way."

I looked at my husband's side of the bed and saw him get up.

"What's wrong? Where are you going?" I asked him.

"Go back to sleep, shrimp. I'm just gonna go out and get my idiot of a cousin from prison." Okay that was not what I was expecting. I sat up in bed and asked what he meant by that. "I ain't really sure of the details, but Lily said that the idiot set a trash bin on fire."

"He did what?!" I asked, my eyes going even wider.

"Exactly what I said. Anyway cops who found him put him in jail, Lily saw him there and called me. So that's why I'm leaving to go and pick him up," he said as he put on his jeans.

"I bet he's not gonna be happy to see you."

"Which is why I'm going there." A sadistic smile formed on his face. "I want to see firsthand the results of the idiot's stupidity."

I shook my head at my husband's childishness. "Just make sure you don't follow Natsu in prison," I told him as I settled back in bed, "Because I will not get out of bed in two in the morning to get you out."

Gajeel let out a loud "Gihi" then approached me and gave me a very passionate kiss. "I'll try not to kick his ass while we're still at the station," he whispered as he separated from me.

I simply nodded and slowly went back to sleep, while I heard my husband's footsteps leave our room.

(O.O)

{Natsu's POV}

I was laying on the very hard prison bed, bored out of my mind. I tried to recall how I even got in this situation and I was stomped. I had no idea what happened or how it happened. One moment I was making my way home from work and contemplating whether to call Lucy or not, next I heard my name getting called in an alley, I went to investigate when suddenly a sleeve of my jacket caught on fire. I was so surprise and started shaking the damn thing hoping it would put it out but instead the flames grew bigger so I had to remove my jacket from me and threw it on the ground. I stomped on it a few times to put out the flame, and sighed in relief when I thought I had successfully put it out. I picked my jacket and inspected it, only to be disappointed that the thing was ruined beyond repair. So I decided to throw it at the trash bin beside me. I was on my way out of the alley when the trash bin where I threw my jacket suddenly went ablaze. My eyes grew wide and I panicked, the flames were growing and I really thought it was gonna burn the building next to it. Luckily a guy from the said building came out and saw the the fire, went back inside, got an extinguisher and put the damn thing off. I was relieved, and I thought everything was okay. But then the cops came and inspected the bin, they found my jacket and accused me of starting the fire. Of course I told them they were wrong but the idiots wouldn't believe me and they arrested me.

So here I was now, an innocent bystander behind the bars of this boring cell waiting for morning or for someone to find out what happened to me and get me out. I tried calling Happy's folks but no one was picking up, then I tried calling Lucy, Gajeel's wife's friend. But she thought I was pranking her and hung up on me! Seriously, that woman may be beautiful but she can be stupid and weird sometimes. I mean who would call her at this time of the night just to make fun of her. Now I was stuck, bored out of my mind and I couldn't call anyone to bail me out because I used up all my free phone call. I sighed defeatedly.

"This is gonna be a really long night," I said out loud.

But suddenly I heard someone coming and found it was my arresting officer.

"Get up punk. Someone just bailed you out," he said as he opened my cell.

I stood up excitedly. Guess Lucy didn't abandoned me after all. She really is a kind person. I exited the cell and followed the cop out to the receiving area with a smile. But my smile disappeared when I saw who had bailed me out.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" I told the person.

"Tch, knew you'd be an ungrateful bastard," he said crossing his arms, "It's obvious why I'm here salamander. I'm bailing you out."

"But where's Lucy?" I asked him.

"The hell should I know where bunny girl is! She's probably at her apartment sleeping, idiot."

"But I called her not you!" I pouted.

"You want me to leave and let you stay here 'til she comes and bails you? Because I can assure your idiotic ass that you'll have to wait 'till morning or later before she does that. Your choice Salamander," he raised a challenging pierced brow.

I sighed in defeat. I knew metal face was right. Lucy most likely really thought I was messing with her and wouldn't be coming to bail me any time soon. Guess I'll just accept the his help rather than staying any longer in that damp and stinking cell.

"Okay," I told him making him smirk smugly at me and pissing me off in the process.

But I knew better than to attack the guy at that moment. We were still at the station and the cops could still put me back inside along with him, so I kept my head cool just until we were able to leave the station and get inside his car. Once he started the engine and was driving, our silence broke.

"I seriously can't believe you burned a trash can. Really salamander I thought you were over your arsonist ways," he said chuckling at the same time, "I mean you're a fireman for Pete's sake. What do you think the boss would do if he finds out about what happened?"

I growled, the idiot was wrong. I didn't do anything in the first place.

"I didn't started that fire," I told him.

"What do you mean?" he asked not removing his eyes off the road but his teasing smirk was still visible.

"It means just that, I didn't start that fire. My jacket just suddenly went on fire, I took it off and put it out by stomping the flames. I thought I killed the flames already and decided to throw my jacket away since I couldn't use it anymore, that's when the damn trash bin flamed up. Some guy was able to extinguish the flames but the cops saw my jacket and thought I started the fire so they arrested me," I told him.

"So you were innocent?" he asked taking a side glance at me.

"Obviously." I pouted.

"Hmm. So why were you in that alley in the first place? You're place is like on the other side of the road."

"Oh, I thought I heard someone calling me."

"What?" He looked genuinely surprised when I said this.

"I said I heard someone calling my name. I went in that alley to see who it was."

"And?"

"Well I didn't see anyone and my jacket caught on fire so I didn't have time to look for her." He paused after I said that, and looked like he was thinking of something serious. "Oi, Gajeel something wrong?" I asked him worried about what he was thinking about.

"Nothing Salamander. Was just thinking about something," he said.

"I can see that. But what I want to know is what you're thinking about. You looked like something bad's gonna happen."

But he didn't answer my question instead he asked me a question.

"You said that you didn't have time to look for her, what ya mean by that?"

"Huh? Oh, the voice I heard calling my name was a girl, at least it sounded like a girl," I answered still a bit confused where he was going with this, "Why'd ya ask?"

"Nothing salamander. Just curious," he said vaguely.

I huffed and crossed my arms. Annoyed that he wasn't telling me anything. We sat in silence after that until he took a quick turn and parked in front of the building I was renting. I got out of the car and I heard him do the same thing. I turned to face him.

"You coming in?" I asked.

"Naw, Levy's alone at home. I told her I'd be back immediately after I got ya out."

"Oh, well give her my regards." He nodded and I turned and walked towards my apartment building front steps. I paused again and turned to Gajeel, who still hasn't left. "What's wrong?" I asked seeing the scowl that formed in his face.

"Take care of yourself Natsu," he said surprising me again by the sound of concern in his voice.

"You okay man?" I asked not understanding why he was acting so strangely.

"Just call me if something weird happens to you again, got it?" I dumbly nodded and watched as he went back in his car and drove off.

I watch him until he disappeared at the intersection. It was really weird when he acted like that. When Gajeel starts caring for my well being it usually means that something bad was gonna happen to me. But I couldn't tell what. I mean sure my clothes caught on fire for no particular reason but that happens sometimes, right? So why was it he looked like I was gonna be hurt or something?

"Gah! Now I'm the one getting worried," I said grabbing my hair in frustration. "Stupid metal head," I muttered as I entered the building.

I finally arrived at my apartment. Then I walked towards my bedroom avoiding the clutter on my floor at the same time. My place isn't what you'd call tidy, but I'm happy with it. Most people would say that I have a hoarding tendency but the things I kept in my room were precious and have significant meaning unlike what most people think. I successful reached my bedroom without accidents and immediately dropped on my bed not bothering to change clothes, and sighed in relief. Yup, my bed was way better than the one in prison.

I knew I was tired, but it seemed that sleep wasn't coming to me. I looked at the clock at my bedside drawer. It was nearly three in the morning, and then thought about calling Lucy to tell her about what happened, but then I decided against it. I mean, she might still not believe me. That woman was really weird and hard to befriend sometimes, but she has a good heart, that much I'm certain. I snuggled deeper in my pillow forcing sleep to come. When I finally found a good sleeping position I surrendered myself to sleep.

I didn't know why I woke up but I did, and the first thing I smelled was smoke. I opened my eyes and it grew wider when I saw smoke coming outside my room.

"Shit!" I cursed as I rushed out of my room.

I got out of the bedroom to see where the smoke came from, and was greeted by a blazing inferno. My entire apartment was burning. I would've tried to put it out but the flames were too big. The only thing I could do was get out of the damn room and tell my neighbors. I saw that my door was blocked so I went back into the bedroom and went towards the window, my only way out. I tried to open the it but somehow it was stuck.

"Dammit!" I cursed trying to lift it open.

I looked back and saw that the fire was getting bigger outside. I took the baseball bat that I usually kept beside my bed and tried breaking the window but to my surprise the window didn't break. It barely even cracked.

"What the fuck?!"

I did hit it again for several times but the window just wouldn't break. I was coughing and tears were forming on my eyes. Smoke was entering my lungs making it hard to breathe, and I my skin felt like it was being cooked. I let go of the bat and dropped on my knees, my vision grew blurry. I knew this was it. I looked at the door and saw that the flames were entering my room. The last thought that entered my mind before passing out was the beautiful and gentle smile of Lucy Heartifillia.

(/O.O)/

A/N: I hope you guys weren't disappointed, I tried my best for this chapter. I'll try to update soon. Thank you for reading and please, please review! Next chapter will have more NaLu moments, even more hot GaLe moments, and a vengeful fire ghost. See what happens next! See ya until then! Thanks for reading, and leave a review! 


End file.
